I Gotta Conceive!
by King Bizarro
Summary: Sunny is pregnant with PaRappa's baby while a devious plot by a certain duo and a evil guitarist is about to unfold...a much better remake of my previous story of the same name.
1. Prologue

OK so years ago, you may or may not recall that I wrote a PaRappa The Rapper fanfiction entitled "I Gotta Conceive!" Looking back, I wrote a HORRIBLE story (in my own opinion anyway, compared to other ideas). So, I think the time has come to correct it and make a more 'proper' version right here and now.

And yea P.S. I have no intention on finishing PaRappa vs VaRavva. Afraid it's been too long and I've lost interest.

**On a large movie screen inside of a large movie theater, a demonic being from another dimension was wreaking havoc on a defenseless city. As it spat acid onto a building, the townspeople begin to scamper away from it.**

Watching the movie were three friends. First of course was our main hero, PaRappa The Rapper, sitting back watching the new Jet baby movie...which was not as good as past films, even if it was featured in 3D. PaRappa sat between two of his close friends; one was his fellow partner in musical crime, PJ Berri who was quietly munching on popcorn (from a tub that had to be twice the size of his body), and the other was Matt Major, who wore his 3D glasses on his forehead, refusing to put them on

"So, why aren't you wearing your 3D glasses?" PaRappa asked him in a whisper.

"3D is a gimmick and nothing more, and I for one refuse to fall for the hype" was the reply he got in a similar tone.

**On the screen, Jet Baby appeared and tackled the monster, stopping it with that one blow and blasts it into the sun, killing it. Everyone celebrates and the film ends with Jet Baby flying into the sky with his lady friend as the credits begin to roll.**

"That...was lousy..." PJ murmured, evidently asleep.

"Yea this film series hasn't been the same since Shoemaker took over" PaRappa began to walk out, his two pals beginning to follow suit. "And they had to add that talking banana sidekick..."

"You girls missed nothing..." Matt was talking on his cellphone, which was shaped like Jet Baby. "They didn't even tease a sequel, it's like they were hardly trying..."

"Yea...but hey it's getting late and all guys, maybe we should call it a night?" PaRappa asked, noticing it was nearing midnight "let's forget the movie and agree to meet up tomorrow, k?"

Matt nods as he still spoke on his cellphone while PJ just shrugged and ate the popcorn from the massive tub he bought. PaRappa bids them farewell and walked off.

'Yawn' "I can't believe that movie lasted so long...I better get to bed..." PaRappa thought to himself as he decided to turn his cellphone back on, which he turned off for the movie, when all of a sudden, it begins to ring. The ring tone was to the tune of "Come a Long Way", which meant only one person; his girlfriend Sunny Funny.

"Sunny? What is it?" PaRappa answered the cellphone, wondering just why his girlfriend would call this late at night, not that she wasn't welcome to call him whenever, but still, it was odd that she chose to call now. He knew that Sunny had not been feeling well for a few days now, assuming it was a small virus that had been going around the high school, and he visited her everyday to take care of her anyway he can, but this late? It seemed a bit off...

As PaRappa heard her speak, he noticed Sunny sounded somewhat nervous.

"I...well...I was wondering if..." she said. "The thing is..." she seemed to be stalling.

"Yes?" he listened carefully.

"How can I put this..."

"...put what now?"

"I'm...I...uhm...ohhhh..."

"...Well?"

"Don't really know if I can...Oh I just...

"...Well, what?"

"Look I just need you to come over, please." she finally said.

"What? Now? But...it's late? Can't it wait until morning?" this request caught him by surprise

"Well, I guess technically...no, it's important...make that very important...more like very VERY important...in fact I'd say-"

"OK OK Sunny I'm on my way" PaRappa said "But what about your dad?"

"He left on a business trip this afternoon and won't be back for a few days, I'm by myself right now...and I really need to speak to you in person, I won't be able to sleep until I do..." Sunny trailed off again

"...Well ok I'm on my way then..." and with that PaRappa hung up and began to walk to Sunny's house, still wondering why she would have called him this late. Upon arriving about 5 minutes or so later, he looked inside and saw it was dark inside save for one dim light, in what looked like the living room. PaRappa peeked inside and as soon as he was spotted, Sunny opened the door and let him inside, immediately closing the door behind him.

"What's going on? Why did you need me to come this late?" PaRappa asked, though the word "late" seemed to cause Sunny to enter a panic attack.

""DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" she practically screamed, causing the pup to recoil in fear. "Sigh...I'm sorry PaRappa, it's just that, I needed you to be here now because I have some...news..."

"Is it Good or bad?"

"...Depends on how you react..." she sweats."oh...but first I think I need to use the restroom..."

"Well wait, first can you tell me what's wrong and what's bothering you?" PaRappa blocks her from going anywhere "I mean why else did you call me over?"

"I...I really think I..."she looks a bit sick and looks ready to run right into the nearby bathroom.

PaRappa was beginning to lose his patience. "Spit it out woman!" but the moment he says this, he gets shot of projectile vomit (think of the stuff Cathy Pillar ejected from her mouth in Um Jammer Lammy). Followed by another... "...OK..."PaRappa wasn't sure how to react to...that.

"Sorry..." Sunny blushed as she wiped her mouth and grabbed something off the nearby table, which PaRappa had previously failed to notice. "I think it's a touch of morning sickness...because I'm pregnant..."

TBC


	2. Starlight City

**Here is Chapter 2. So how did Sunny become pregnant? What will PaRappa do? Well, let's find out now...**

"Sorry..." Sunny blushed as she wiped her mouth and grabbed something off the nearby table, which PaRappa had previously failed to notice. "I think it's a touch of morning sickness...because I'm pregnant..."

The words rang into the floppy dog ears as he pauses for a moment. "Ah...OK you got me" PaRappa at first thinks it's just a joke "Where's the camera? Am I being spoofed? Is everyone gonna jump out and say 'GOTCHA!' " he looks around.

"Does this look like a spoof to you?" she showed the test in her hands; indeed there was a plus sign on it. "Or do I have to take another one in front of you? Because I will if that's what it takes!" she sounds in near hysterics. It was this that made PaRappa realize it was no joke...and it caused him to lose his balance and fall forward onto his face.

"How did...when did..." he began to sit up and sat there on the floor as Sunny joined him, sitting down next to him.

"I think you and I both know how...Starlight City, about a month ago?" Sunny responded as the two of them began to flash back..

**1 month ago**

"You're performing where!?" PaRappa spoke over his phone

"Starlight City!" Katy Kat, another of PaRappa's friends and lead singer of Milkcan, spoke on the other line. "it's gonna be one of our biggest performances yet! There will be thousands of people watching!"

"Wait a sec...thou...sands...of people!?" Lammy nervously said in the background at the thought of so many people watching her. "A-are we r-really gonna have THAT many people there...?"

PaRappa ignored what Lammy had said and let Katy continue "Anyway, I want all of you to be there, we have tickets for each of you! See you Saturday, don't be late!" she prepared to hang up to end the call as Lammy added "B-but please take your time too, there's not THAT much of a rush; so no need to worry about getting there early eit-" and was cut off at the end.

Although it took some convincing from their dads, PaRappa was given permission to take Sunny with him, mostly because all of their friends were going as well, and they figured they would all stay in the same hotel area for the night. PaRappa began to pack his car up to make the trip; Some things made sense (lawn chairs and some money), while others didn't...(a anvil and a cheese wheel), but PaRappa wasn't sure what to bring and what to leave home since Starlight City was about a hour away from PaRappaTown and all.

"Alright...money...tickets...and vehicular transport! Now all I need are my travel companions" PaRappa gets in the car and prepares to pick up his friends, excluding Milkcan who had transportation. First was PJ...

"PJ...you home?" PaRappa knocks on his door and notices PJ eating a bowl of soup...while sleeping (or as he liked to put it, "Sleep-Eating"). Walking inside, the baffled rap-star looks at him and decides to poke the...bubble, seeping out of PJ's nose, which wakes the bear up, only to immediately fall back asleep.

Parappa ponders for a moment and thinks of a perfect idea: "...There's free hot dogs at the stadium" he speaks and sure enough PJ wakes up and snaps his fingers, waking out to PaRappa's car then drives to their next scheduled destination.

"PaRappa...PaRappa...PaRappa..." someone was knocking on the car door as PaRappa stopped to pick Matt up; it was a certain pink haired fox girl who continued to knock on the car door trying to get the pup's attention.

"Paula...yea about that...it would seem as though Katy didn't...uhm..." PaRappa was requested not to tell Paula about the concert; it wasn't that she didn't like Paula, she was just worried that she'd try to leap onto stage like she did last time, as such PaRappa had to try and make up a excuse to cover the real reason why she couldn't come."It seemed as though Katy was only able to get 5 tickets...so"

"So Matt went online and found out there were more! So I can come after all, isn't that great!" Paula smiles obliviously as Matt walks out, whispering to PaRappa "Sorry, I ended up mentioning the concert to her and once I did, she immediately invited herself, and I couldn't find a way to turn her away..." he says in a defeated tone.

Only one more stop to make, as PaRappa drove up to Sunny's familiar doorway and saw his gal come out in a unfamiliar looking trenchcoat. "Don't mind me" she tells everyone as she steps into the car, much to everyone's bewilderment and confusion of her choice of attire but they shrugged it off and began their trip to their destination.

However, unbeknownst to everyone, another certain person was looking at the poster promoting Milkcan's performance in Starlight City. This person was a female who looked a lot like Lammy...except for one major difference; she was black and white.

"Well well, what's this? Lammy and her band are performing a concert in this big place?" she sneered. "Guess I'm off to Starlight City then..." and after hijacking a car from someone, was heading off not too far behind PaRappa and company.

While on the road, PaRappa looked at that same outfit Sunny wore and couldn't resist but to ask about it. "What? It could get cold in Starlight City after all, ever think of that? Always be prepared" she winked, but something seemed as though she was hiding something...

Meanwhile, Matt took the opportunity to call the girls to wish them luck "Hi Lammy!" Matt spoke on his phone, shaped like a guitar this time. "We're on our way...we'll probably be a bit early however...go sightseeing? Oh that sounds...good...oh you won't be able to join us?" Matt sounded a bit disappointed at this "I understand, you girls do have to practice for the concert tonight...we'll be cheering you on all the way! So see you there...hmm?" everyone secretly listened in on the conversation as he spoke

"I uh, can't really say it here, everyone's in the car...OK OK...I..." he put the phone close to his lips and whispers "love you too..."Paula, who sat in the back of the car with Matt and PJ, goes wide eyed at this and giggles "You like Lammy! You like Lammy!" she teases. "Shut up!" Matt rebuttals as PJ begins to dose off in the back.

"Alright alright enough you two, we're here..." PaRappa responds as they arrive to the city. Everyone gets out and look around; it was certainly a big city and nearby was a enormous stadium, the sight of Milkcan's performance tonight.

"We're here? Oh good, then I guess it's safe to remove this now" Sunny motions to the trenchcoat she had worn and began to undo it, to PaRappa's confusion "Wait what are you..." but he stops speaking as she finishes and reveals what was underneath. The normally demure and modestly dressed Sunny Funny was sporting a beautiful (and somewhat revealing) blue mini-tee with a cute little red heart in the center and a stunning black miniskirt to match the shiny black shoes she wore for the trip.

"This...is a different look" Paula look on amused at this, as did Matt "Yea, I'm impressed at this new look." But PaRappa, well he couldn't speak at all, unable to keep his eyes off of his girlfriend's attire, his jaw dropping the moment it was revealed.

"If my dad saw me step out in this, he'd flip his lid! But I was feeling a little daring today so I figured, why not..." Sunny responded and grabbed PaRappa's hand "You like?" she asked, as PaRappa only nodded in a stunned daze and a big goof grin, eliciting a giggle from the floral girl.

Since there was still plenty of time before the concert, everyone decided to do some sightseeing; Matt took a trip to the local art museum, PJ visited the local restaurants throughout the town eating anything he could get his hands on, and Paula went to the nearby mall and bought plenty of new shoes, while calling Katy up and getting a bit confused as to why Katy seemed so surprised she was in the city.

At the nearby lake, PaRappa decided to have some private time with Sunny as the two sat on a bench and watched the lovely area. "Such a beautiful sight...and the lake is quite lovely too" PaRappa jokes causing Sunny to giggle in delight again as she prepares to kiss him. That's when the two of them notice another couple nearby, who seemed to be giggling and teasing each other until they begin to make out and kiss each other eratically.

"Sheesh, get a room you two..." Sunny murmurs to herself "At least we're sensible enough to not try and suck each other's faces off" she sticks her tongue out.

"Yeah...at least not in front of everyone" PaRappa winks at her, making Sunny blush deeply and playfully punch him in the arm.

Meanwhile, the same black and white figure as before had finally arrived in Starlight and gets out to stretch her legs, complaining at how the place seemed way too clean.

"Finally, I'm in Starlight City..." she muttered. "I don't see why Lammy and her lame band are performing here instead of moi...I have more talent than the three of them combined!" she says in a annoyed tone. "Now where is that stadium located? I'll make sure to keep a close eye on her performance tonight and study it...so I can beat her!"

Afterwards, the group began to head off to the large indoor stadium where Milkcan was already there warming up. Everyone was allowed to go backstage to see them with Katy's approval.

"Guys! Come on back here! You'll totally get a groovy view of our performance!" Katy smiles as everyone walks backstage, greeting each other. She even let Paula stay but only after making her promise not to jump on stage again. "Geez you make one MINOR mistake and you never hear the end of it!" Paula rolled her eyes as Katy goes to the dressing room.

"I better go check on Lammy and Ma-San, i'm sure they might be at each others throats if i'm gone too long..." Katy goes to check on her bandmates "I'll let you see them in a moment, let me let them know you are all here first..."

In the backstage area, Lammy was beginning to pace around the floor as Ma-San twirled one of her drumsticks and read a big book that no one could possibly finish in one sitting...and yet she was reading it over for the second time today. "Oh god...everyone's gonna be watching us..." Lammy was already wringing her hands in fear as she walked past Ma-San again, who was easily getting annoyed by this.

(Sheesh, will you relax already! You're starting to run a hole into the floor) Ma-San, the band's drummer, told Lammy who _was_ running a hole in the floor from her pacing...literally!

"I can't help it...what if I mess up! What if I stumble on stage...what if some goofball nearly tackles me and Katy like last time?" Lammy remembers the incident with Paula all to well...

(What if you simply learn to keep your silly fears to yourself, wimpy?) Ma-San offered as a not-so-sincere rebuttal.

"Ma-San, you know that's not gonna help her!" Katy walked in to defend Lammy as she goes over to the red-head. "Yes it's a bit scary performing in front of unfamiliar faces for the first time...secretly i'm a bit nervous too, but also excited, because this is a big step for us! It's the first ever concert we've done outside of PaRappaTown! Which is why we are going to make a huge impact! These people aren't here to watch us fail! They want us to blow their minds and get behind us!" Katy's words slowly seem to give Lammy the encouragement she needed as she gives a warm smile "Thank you..."

"And I know someone else who'll cheer us on!" Katy opens the door and invites everyone in. As soon as Lammy spies Matt, she 'squees' and hugs him tightly. "Aww, isn't that sweet..." Sunny smiles at the sight while Matt chuckles to himself, despite the fact that Lammy was beginning to crush his ribcage.

The gang converses for a little while about various things: PJ wondering why the hot dogs weren't free like PaRappa had previously said (despite buying 20 of them anyways), Katy complimenting Sunny's outfit and asking if she could give her fashion tips, Matt listening to Lammy play her guitar, Paula talking to Ma-San and Ma-San ignoring her (and everyone else). The producer came in and told everyone to get on stage. Milkcan departed and the rest of the crew went to their seats.

After a few minutes of waiting, Milkcan came onto stage to the sound of roaring cheers. Smiling the girls began their instruments and started to sing...

_Rocking to the rhythm, rolling with the beat_

_Here we come, here we come, hold on to your seat!_

_Cheerful and pleasing, cute and appealing_

_Give it up, give it up, can you feel the heat!?_

_We're the girls from around the block_

_Gorgeous, Sweet, and we love to rock_

_Afraid of heights but we love to eat and talk_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

As the girls perform however, someone watches on from all the way in the back row, evidently studying them, the same black and white Lammy from before. "ugh...i cannot stand hearing this sappy junk they spiel. It's so...* yawn *retched and dull. Oh well..." she sighs and listens on, but apparently becomes so bored that she seems to be fading

"Ah...no...c'mon Rammy, the music might be...boring but...don't fade out...I must...focus...on Lammy...damn..." it was no use though and the girl passed out and fell asleep, yet no one seemed to notice, too entranced by Milkcan's performance.

_Everybody gather round_

_Move your body to the sound_

_To the sound of the girly beat_

_Here we go, check it out, right now..._

"Ah yea, that concert was awesome wasn't it?" PaRappa momentarily interrupts the flashback as he speaks.

"Yea it was nice, but I think what happens next is where things got...interesting to say the least..." Sunny spoke, knowing what would happen next. "After the concert, we realized it was a bit too late to drive this late at night, not to mention it looked as though it was about to storm any minute once we were outside...so we all agreed to stay at the hotel Milkcan was staying at, thinking there was enough room for everyone..."

**After the concert**

"Well wait, you said you have extra rooms for everyone what seems to be the problem?" Katy began to speak to the hotel manager once everyone had arrived. It had indeed begun to rain outside but luckily they made it to the hotel before the storm officially began.

"Well it's not necessarily a problem, the hotel clerk, a man with a bell for a head, responded. "We do have one remaining room; the suite." he showed a picture of said room, which had two separate bedrooms, a bathroom next to each bedroom, and a small living room in between.

"Well that's fine, my bandmates and I already have our room set; Lammy and I have the twin beds and Ma-San has a chair she can sleep in there." Katy nods "Though I think you'll have to pool our money together to help pay for the suite..." she points out as she says good night to everyone as she, Ma-San, and Lammy headed off to their room for the night

"Good idea...let's see here..." Matt continued to look at the picture while the money was pitched in and this was when he noticed something about the bedrooms...one had a set of twin beds while the other only had one (plus a couch in the living room someone could sleep on). "Oh oh, we only have a total of 3 beds...hmm, ah well, we can get a extra one I think" he nods

PaRappa received the key cards for the room and gathered everyone inside. "Alright, I guess we should decide who's sleeping where first."

"Since Paula is pitching in the least amount of money, I say she sleeps on the couch" Matt points out.

"HEY!" Paula immediately tried to protest but everyone apparently agreed on a vote. "Next time don't blow all of your money on shoes" the male dog responds with a smug smirk.

"Wow...look at this room! It's so fancy!" Sunny exclaims as she walks inside the larger room using one of the key cards; inside the little miniature suite was a huge bed of course, a little TV nearby, and a bathroom connected to the room with a whirlpool bath and shower, which she decided to take a closer look at.

PJ meanwhile had already found the room with the twin beds and was slowly starting to nod off as he collapses onto one of them and sleeps. "Well, there's no way we'll be able to get him up." PaRappa laughs a bit watching on. "So PJ can sleep there...and we better get that extra bed for the other room too."

"Actually, I just checked, it seems as though that won't be possible..." Matt responds hanging up the phone "That room has a double king sized bed, which is considerably large for a bed, and because of that, you're not allowed to get a second bed for that room...nor can we get one for the other room since it has twin beds already. Hotel policy, no exceptions they said..." he scratches the back of his head nervously.

PaRappa blinks and realizes what he means "Wait...someone's gonna have to share the large bed...or the couch?" Paula pouts, still a bit ticked at the guys for making her sleep on said couch. "No way, if I have to sleep on this couch I want it to myself!"

"Oh fine...you take the other bed in the room PJ's in, I'll take the other bedroom...Sunny could sleep in the bed...I might take the floor, or the bathtub..." PaRappa decides.

Paula gives a smug look and giggles "Well you know you could just sha-" but stops after Matt gives her look that says 'Really? You're actually suggesting THAT!?' "I uh mean...goodnight everyone!" and pretends to fall asleep.

"Oh now that looks nice..." Sunny stops and looks at the bathtub in the other room, which looked quite nice, very big and spacious. "Hmm...I think now would be a good time for a nice soothing bath..." she prepares to turn the water on, but pauses "Oh, I should get the bath beads from my purse first...might have some extra soap in there too."

PaRappa and Matt return to their respective bedrooms. PaRappa failed to notice Sunny was not present in the bedroom at the moment and checks out the bathroom. "Now would be a good time to get a shower in..." he looks at the shower and prepares to turn it on. "Actually, I better check to see if the lobby has any extra towels first..." noticing there was only one there and went down to the lobby to get another set of towels...

...and while PaRappa was leaving, Sunny was returning with the soap and bath beads. "There we go..." she turns the water on and slowly begins to remove her clothing. As she is doing this however, PaRappa was returning to the room with a extra set of towels. He began to remove his own clothing and, because Sunny had failed to lock the door, opens said door just as Sunny was down to her bra and underwear, and the two spot each other instantly.

"EEP! P-P-P-PaRappa! What are you doing in h-here!?" Sunny turns a bright red in embarrassment.

"GAH! Sorry Sunny...I didn't...I mean, I'll leave..." he covers his eyes, obviously just as embarrassed as she was.

Yet, in that strange moment, something had gotten into the normally timid and modest mind of Sunny Funny. Maybe it was the thrill of the unexpected moment or just because she feels bad for making PaRappa potentially feel bad, but she actually responds with "Actually...if you want...you could...stay..." she blushes even deeper.

PaRappa goes wide-eyed as she says this but...without thinking...responds with "Uhm...o-ok..." and continued to prepare his shower as Sunny looked away...but was not able to hold back a playful smile.

However, as this is going on, inside the subconscious mind of the sunflower, a representation of her intelligence, which took the form of a black haired Sunny with glasses, was watching on with confusion and fear.

"What in the world is she doing!?" this subconscious spoke. "This is not smart of her one bit! Nor is it like her...Where is common sense!?"

"Oh her?" another subconscious, this one a orange haired Sunny. "She didn't come in today...someone gave her the day off."

"Well, thank you for telling me this honesty, but WE DON'T TAKE DAYS OFF! Who let her leave!?"

"I did!" a 3rd subconscious spoke, this one with green hair, representing Ecstasy."I felt as though she needed to try and get in contact with one's hear you know?" she spoke like a hippie.

"But Ecstacy, she's clearly not right in the head and I don't know how long we can hold back...oh no..." the black haired intelligence looked around and the others realize the same thing

"WHERE'S LUST!?"

The three go out a door labeled "exit" but fail to notice someone run up from behind and lock them out; a 4th Sunny with red hair and a larger...chest area.

"Relax girls, I'll let you back in...after I make a quick change..." she goes over to the 'control panel'...

"No...No...No...No..." PaRappa, having finished his shower, flipped through the channels on the hotel TV looking for something to watch as the storm outside was getting worse, with thunder going off in the background.

"Mmmmm, that was soooooooooooo relaxing..." Sunny exclaimed as she prepared to come out, to which PaRappa stumbled and fell off of the bed when her voice is heard. She comes out in a bathrobe and a towel around her head. "Anything good on?" she looks at the television and takes a pillow and blanket off of the bed and prepares to lie down on the floor.

"Meh, nothing. PaRappa noticed what she was doing "You know, this bed IS big enough to share...one of us could lie under the covers and the other over them..." he thinks of a way to make this work.

"No no, I don't mind but thank you anyway..." she fluffs the pillow up and noticed how bad it was outside. "Goodness...what a storm...lots of...thunder and lightning..." she looks nervous

"Are you scared?"

"What? Me? No no don't be silly!" she giggles as she watches a loud boom in the distance and 'eeps' a bit.

"Relax, there's nothing to be afraid of." PaRappa smiles amused. "I mean sure it's a bit startling but it's not exactly..." however a loud boom goes off in the distance and scares both of them. Sunny gets 'startled' to the point of jumping into the bed to hug PaRappa close to her.

"Just...keep me safe..." she murmurs, not exactly paying attention to what she was doing. PaRappa however, was bright red and trembling as he nearly passes out. Once she realizes what she was doing, Sunny immediately releases and lays there in the dark with her boyfriend.

"Well, look at that...we're by ourselves." PaRappa mutters, still a bit nervous

"Indeed we are, maybe we should just try to keep each other safe." the flower replied. "Right here...protected from the lightning and thunder...alone..." she looks into his eyes, giving a warm smile in response.

"Sounds fair...to me..." he nods along looking back in her own eyes, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He gives her a kiss on the lips and she easily returns it with one of her own...

**Next Morning**

The rain had stopped, though it was still pretty damp outside, as Milkcan headed to where the others were staying at to go retrieve them. Katy was knocking so loud that it's a wonder she didn't wake the entire hotel up.

"Katy, do we really have to get them now? They may still be sleeping after all..." Lammy tells her, still a bit sleepy herself.

(Yea and more importantly, why did you have to get US up too?) Ma-San added in a grumpy tone.

"Well I don't wanna waste time, we should be heading back to PaRappaTown." Katy tells them as the door opens to reveal Matt, surprisingly cheerful despite Katy's antics."Morning girls! Come on inside, we're just cleaning up for the next people."

"Yea, WE'RE cleaning up," Paula says in a annoyed tone. "PaRappa, Sunny, and PJ are still sleeping it would seem. Go see if you can get them up." she motions to the separate doors; Matt was shaking PJ trying to get him up, but PJ just responds by rolling right on top of Matt, temporarily crushing him.

"Wait a second, did PaRappa and Sunny share the same bedroom last night?" Lammy blinked, noticing that they were not present. Ma-San smirks and apparently says some sort of dirty joke, causing Katy to kick her in the rear.

"Ma-San please! They're more sensible than that! Now stand back, I'll get them up." In the other room, the sounds of rustling around the room can be heard. "Alright you two, we need to get out of here sooner or later, and I prefer to get out of here sooner, and I can hear you awake in there so get up and smell the coffee!" Katy bangs on the door, wondering what was holding PaRappa and Sunny up.

However, just as she was about to open the door, it opens and PaRappa comes right out "Morning everyone! How's it going?" he smiles obliviously. "Don't worry we're all set...Sunny was still asleep on the floor though but don't worry she won't be long" after only a moment or two more, Sunny steps out with her luggage.

"Morning...are we all set to go?" she says as she sets the bags down and looks around.

"Well well well, what were you two up to last night?" Paula smiles as Sunny looks surprised wondering what she meant by that. However, Paula immediately follows up with a fit of laughter "Oh god, I can't believe you thought I was serious!" causing Ma-San to laugh as well and Katy and Matt to roll their eyes.

"Oh ha ha, yea, you got us Paula..." PaRappa scratches the back of his head laughing along...but he gives a nervous glance to Sunny, who glances back with a similar look that no one seems to noticed.

Watching on from within Sunny's subconscious, her intelligence facepalms. "You know this might not have happened if YOU DIDN'T TAKE THE DAY OFF!" she pointed at a blue haired Sunny, her common sense, who tried to defend herself.

"Don't blame me, I mean technically we don't really exist, we just a representation of the female mind and the inner workings thereof." she replied, making the intelligent figment blink and her eye twitch.

TBC


	3. Actions and Reactions

**It's time for the 3rd chapter. How will everyone react to the news? **

**This chapter also marks the proper beginning of the subplot featuring Rammy and two familiar faces for those who had watched the PaRappa Anime...speaking of, Pinto is PaRappa's sister for those who never watched the anime. I was debating on whether or not to include her and eventually decided to throw her in for the hell of it.**

* * *

"Now I remember...didn't think it would backfire on us..." PaRappa finishes remembering that night while Sunny holds his hand (or paw whatever you wanna call it).

"Yea and then about a few days ago I began to get what I thought was a case of the stomach flu, but when it wouldn't stop, well, I figured...it was the best to check and..." she looks at that same test she had taken proving she was pregnant. She squeezes her boyfriend's hand/paw/whatever.

"I just want you to know...I'm not blaming you or myself, at least not entirely...it was our damn hormones...we lost control in the heat of the moment..."

"Well...yea that was pretty obvious...But...well..." PaRappa thinks for a moment "You know...this might not be the worst thing in the world." he smiles at Sunny, who actually does give a smile back.

"You do have a point..." she blushes in response. "I mean, alcohol and substances are one thing but this...this brings new life into to world as opposed to destroying it or taking it all away...still, I didn't think I wanted kids, I mean at least not this soon..."

"So...what do we do? We WILL have to tell everyone won't we..." PaRappa began to sweat, fearing what would happen when they did. "Oh god, your dad is gonna murder me!" he could already imagine General Potter running him down in a huge army jeep or shooting him in broad daylight...or worse yet, launching him into space or maiming him, the list just went on...

"No way, I won't let my dad harm a single hair on your head; I'm pretty much the last person he wants to anger or upset...he won't be home for about a week anyway and so...I was hoping I'd stay at Katy's house until he returns, but I'd figure I'd wait until tomorrow...in the meantime..." she gets close to PaRappa "Could you just...stay with me for the night?"

"Well, my dad and sister might wonder where I am..." he thinks for a moment "Oh wait, I'll just tell them you went to Katy's tonight and I stayed here to keep a eye on the house; I think dad would buy that..."

So PaRappa agreed to stay and keep Sunny company. With that, she was able to put her mind at ease and get some sleep...PaRappa set himself up on the couch and was able to do likewise and fell asleep as well...at least momentarily until he was awoken by the sounds of a vomiting Sunny in the next room a few hours later...

Downtown, someone else was still awake as well. It was Rammy, inside of a large rundown building, which used to be a music store in the middle of town. It was originally condemned but Rammy had taken refuge in the large area and very few were able to get her to leave (those foolish enough to try...well, they were singing high notes for quite some time). She had renovated the building like a home, adding a TV, stove, fridge, washer/dryer, and a bureau all in one central area as if one big room.

The guitarist held out her instrument and began to strum a few notes as she began to sing the lyrics on her music sheet.

Dragula (originally by Rob Zombie)

_Dead I am the one, exterminating son_

_Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze_

_Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry_

_While they slowly turn, conquering the worm..._

_Dig through the ditches_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula!_

As Rammy was playing and singing, someone was listening to her outside. Two someones actually; one was a purple rabbit wearing a dirty looking suit, the other was a strange cat like creature standing next to him, with the former watching the black and white lamb girl carefully, without her noticing.

"There she is Gruber" the rabbit spoke. "That's the girl I was telling you about, isn't she magnificent?"

"I dunno Gaster, she's a bit loud isn't she? Not to mention a little..."As they speak, Rammy apparently misses a note and gets mad and begins to curse excessively."...Aggressive..."

"No...that's not aggression...that, right there is passion..." Gaster smirks "Deep down there is a tortured soul in that body...and I think she is the one for me..."

"But isn't she a little...young?" Gruber stands there whispering more. "I mean you're old enough to be...wait, how old are we?"

"Don't know, don't care..." Gaster answered as he remained fixated on Rammy, who messes up again and begins to grow angry again.

"Damn it all!" Rammy raises her guitar into the air and immediately smashes it to bits. "Screw this!" she pouts in the corner and pulls out a guitar from her closet, which had about 50 similar guitars inside of it and Rammy begins to slowly tune the new guitar she pulled out.

"I'll show Lammy and her lame band who's who. All I need is a record label..." she notices the window and swears she sees someone outside but Gaster and Gruber had gotten away before she spotted them, so Rammy just shrugs and continues to talk to herself. "But all these record labels, wanting to 'censor' me...screw that, I am a artiste! I demand my own terms...my way...if only there was someone around here willing to do that...

Outside, Gaster whispers to his second banana. "Gruber...we have some work to do..."

A few days later, everyone was heading over to PaRappa's house for a little get together...at least that's what they were told. Papa PaRappa looked around the living room and noticed all of PaRappa's friends there. Matt and Paula taking the chairs, PJ sleeping on the floor in a sitting position, Milkcan standing around chatting, and PaRappa's younger sister Pinto trying to join in, albeit with some difficulty.

"So, can I get anyone anything? Drink? Snacks? Any sort of entertainment? I can juggle." he speaks to the group with a eager smile and holds out juggling balls, which gets a confused look from the teens in the room. "Sorry, I was unprepared for this is all." and with that Papa Rapper goes to get some refreshments.

"Yea, why exactly did PaRappa invite us over?" Paula asked confused wondering where the pup was. "It's been a few days since we've seen him..."

"I'm not sure exactly though Sunny's been a bit distant when she was over my house the other day..." Katy thinks to herself. "Oh no...you don't think...they're breaking up do you?"

"Mmmm, I doubt it, I think we would have learned about it a lot sooner if they were." Matt replies looking at his cellphone possibly to send a text to someone."But I guess we'll have to wait until Sunny and General Potter get here first; PaRappa said he wanted everyone to be here. Must be quite the news if that's the case."

Meanwhile, outside heading towards PaRappa's house was something one wouldn't quite expect to see on a ordinary day; a large military off road vehicle.

"Y'know dad, not that I'm trying to knock you or anything but...when are you actually going to get a real car?" Sunny sits in the passenger side of the vehicle "As in, something that people would actually drive like normal people as opposed to...this thing?" Her question merely received a laugh from her father.

"Are you kidding, this darling is one of the finest in combat! Besides, you never know when we might encounter a assault from another food based enemy."

Sunny rolls her eyes at this. "Dad, please, when would that ever happen except for that one time with the noodle syndicate...and OK, that one weekend when those gingerdread men from another dimension invaded the town but beyond that!" the vehicle stops when they reach the house.

"Now try to be nice, I'm sure whatever PaRappa wants to say, he..." she bites her lower lip "Well, I think support would be the best..." she knows this might not end well.

"You're acting as if it's the end of the world! I'm sure PaRappa's announcement will be nothing but good..." Potter spoke "Oh! Maybe he wants to join the military! Now THAT would be something!"

Shaking her head, Sunny opens the door and goes inside "We're here!" she puts on her familiar smile, looking around for PaRappa. Instead, she was met with a big squishy hug from Pinto "Sunny-Chan! Sunny-Chan is here!" she giggles and is met with a hug back from the flower.

"Yes...it's good to see you too Pinto...where's your brother?" she asked.

"Isn't that the $64,000 question" Paula spoke with a sarcastic scoff."As soon as Matt and I showed up, he went upstairs and hasn't come back down."

#Didn't even greet us, the big stars we are!# Ma-San crossed her arms with a pout and met with a roll of the eyes from Katy "It's probably not that big of a deal, he said he wanted to wait for everyone to get here...maybe you can go get him Sunny."

"Right, let me see what's keeping him..." Sunny goes upstairs and knocks on PaRappa's bedroom door and walks inside."Well, are you coming down now? Because there's no way I'm telling them by myself..." She informed PaRappa, who was pacing and wringing his hands a bit

"I dunno, maybe we could wait for another oh...8 months or so...I mean I'm sure they'd figure it out by then" PaRappa puts on a nervous smile, trying to hide his denial, but the "really" look he got from Sunny did no favors.

"Ah your right, come on, time to face the music..." PaRappa slowly walks to the door"Has your dad questioned anything yet? Any sort of sickness around him?"

"I've been able to hide it well, I think only once did I throw up when he was around, and he just assumed it was the stomach flu going around."

"Well then, time to go..." but suddenly PaRappa notices Sunny was not following him, instead she was sitting down where he previously was.

"Good luck" she smiles before he takes her hand and prepares to drag her along. "Alright Alright you're right, we should bot do this...

"Yeah...I know, I gotta...well, you get the idea..." he scratches the back of his head and leads the way down.

"So you don't even know what the boy wants to say?" General Potter spoke to PaRappa's dad.

"Well, all he said was that it was a surprise..." Papa Rapper replied "I never can keep tabs on him 24/7 but it didn't sound that bad, maybe he just wants to talk about releasing his new album..."

"Yea, remember the last time he released a album?" Katy giggled "He even put up big curtains around his room like it was a stage, then proclaimed that he was "victorious" over and over?

"Uhm, Katy I think that was you when we released our "Milkcan: Extra Thick" album..." Lammy reminded her "Remember, you even proclaimed you had 'the blood of a sabertooth flowing through your veins?"

No one seemed to notice PaRappa and Sunny return downstairs. The former of the duo clears his throat and gets everyone's attention. "OK so...now that everyone I invited is here..."

#Also Ma-San!#

"I now must tell you why you are all here...You see..." he pauses when Pinto raises her hand "Yes Pinto?"

"Why are you wearing pillow armor?" she asked, as PaRappa was indeed armed with 'armor' made of pillows; one on his head, one across his chest, two smaller ones on his legs, etc.

"That's not necessarily important...but I think you should leave the room Pinto...you're a bit too young for this I think..." he shoos Pinto upstairs so she didn't have to hear, despite her protests. "You see...I have some news to share..." he looks towards Sunny "Actually, WE have some news to share..." he motions to her, trying to grab her arm. "Matt, Paula,why don't you let my dad and General Potter sit in the chairs, you guys can stand right?"

"Oh, but I hate standing..." Paula groans but complies and stands but General Potter shrugs it off "I smell tension...I do enjoy that smell, but something seems off..."

"Now now there's nothing off here..." Sunny stands near her dad and suddenly hugs his arm, to his confusion "Let's just remember...that I love you so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooo much!" she gives him a cheery expression and bats her eyelashes lovingly like whenever she would when she thought she would get in trouble when she was younger; it didn't seem to work as her father merely smirks for some strange reason.

"No no, I'm sure there's more that you're not telling us...let's see here...PaRappa has his pillow armor on...didn't wear that since the gingerdread weekend...and you" he looks at Sunny "are giving me that same 'i love you so so sooooo much' speech you gave me when you accidentally dyed all of my troops' camouflage pink..."

'What is he getting at...' PaRappa thinks to himself as he does this "Uhm sir...?"

"Wait wait..." the General cuts PaRappa off "I figured it out now! You must be pregnant!' and suddenly bursts out laughing along with everyone else in the room.

Well, everyone except for PaRappa, who merely stood there looking terrified. Sunny caught on for a moment and began to laugh somewhat weakly. However, it was no use and the look on PaRappa's face made everyone slow down and stop.

"PaRappa...PaRappa..." PaRappa's dad waves his hands in the pup's face...

"THAT WAS A JOKE BOY!" Potter steps in, a bit concerned now.

"Oh he knows that dad!" Sunny suddenly steps in trying to save face. "He knows how funny you can be, he was joking with you too! We just wanted to see how you'd react...right PaRappa?" she nudges him...but it was no use.

"I can't do it! It's...it's true! She is pregnant! She and I...well, you can probably guess how..." PaRappa scratches the back of his head and suddenly jumps underneath the nearby table.

"Now...dad, before you react...just know that...it was my fault!" Sunny immediately speaks again "I was a temptress! I manipulated him, he fell for my girlish charm!" she replied trying to prevent whatever her dad had planned, if anything. But all he did was stand there with a blank expression.

"This uhm...might not be my place..." suddenly another voice spoke; this belonging to Katy "Nor does it seem like a appropriate time to do this but..." she drags Sunny to where Lammy and Ma-San were and all three of them begin to squeal for joy for Sunny.

PaRappa tries to look up, but merely cowers in fear again. "It's fine PaRappa, come out..." the General's voice speaks, and PaRappa cautiously steps out worried about what might happen...sure enough, he ends up getting met with a pistol to the face.

"Dad no! You can't kill him!" Sunny shouts.

"No Sunny...I...have to face the music...go on sir, give me your worst...just know that no matter what you do..."

"No I meant he literally can't kill you...that gun he has only shoots bubbles..." Sunny finishes in a deadpan tone. Sure enough, he tried to fire it and indeed, only bubbles shoots out.

"Oh damn it...I was hoping the startling action would be enough to scare him..." Potter responded... "Well either way...it's time for us to go now Sunny...forever..." his eye twitches a bit.

"W-w-w-wait a minute here!" PaRappa tries to stop him. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"Ohohohoho, that's a good one, but it's obvious what happened here, you basically screwed things up, so the obvious solution...well besides death and making it look like a accident, is to-"

"Whoa whoa, back up there for a second" Papa Rapper interrupted "WHO screwed up here? If I recall, your daughter just confessed to being a temptress and manipulating my boy here."

"Tch, that's just her being noble and trying to cover up...your son is the true guilty one here"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" someone shouts. It was Sunny. "Now look, we admit it, we lost it, and we're both to blame...but the fact is you can't change the past and well, I'm the one who's pregnant now and you can't change that either..."

"Oh? Well I can think of one way that we could change it..."

"No, I will not do that! I refuse!" she immediately

"Fine, then at least come home now so we can discuss this without..."

"Wait a second here, don't we get a say in this?" PaRappa commanded, only for Potter to ignore him.

"Uhm...you guys wanna go get a pretzel at the mall?" Lammy sheepishly asked, a bit worried about staying for this conversation, and everyone seemed to agree.

"At this point I'll go clothes shopping with you girls!" Matt exclaims as they all leave...except PJ who's still asleep surprisingly.

"Actually, we've discussed this in private..." PaRappa responds "And well, we're still working out the kinks but I was planning on...raising the baby with Sunny"

This news, stuns forbid you! Sunny would not accept that! If she did she must be incredibly stupid to accept!"

As he says this, Sunny's eyes go wide and her face goes into a scowl. "How...how could you say that!" and immediately storms out, with her father following her shortly thereafter.

"Dad...what do we do?" PaRappa asked reluctantly asked.

"...Why don't we talk in the next room..." was the reply as they step into his dad's 'secret' area to chat.

After all of what had happened, PJ, who somehow had been sleeping through all of what just transpired, suddenly wakes up and notices everyone gone.

"Huh? Where-where did everyone go? Did I miss something?"

Meanwhile, back at Rammy's 'house', she continues to try and perfect her guitar skills when suddenly a paper airplane flies in the open window and hits her in the eye.

"Ow! Son of a-Whoever threw this is dead meat!" she looks outside and notices no one around. Looking at the airplane, she opens it up and finds something written on it.

"What the? G Squared Inc." she looks at the flier, or rather the poor attempt at a flier, and notices directions on the back of it. "Tch...some sort of prank? Oh what the hell, I'll play along I guess..." Rammy picked up her guitar and activated some sort of defense mechanism on her building and went to wherever these directions would take her.

Turns out, she ended up at a junkyard. There was garbage everywhere. Nearby was a rundown shack with a square sign poorly nailed to it that read "G Squared Inc-Record Label"

"Oh brother are you serious?" Rammy scowled but decided to knock anyway, to see what this was all about. "Just one moment..." a 'feminine' voice spoke to her and told her she can come in.

Inside was a large desk and behind the desk was a swivel chair... "Ah, you must be Rammy...please sit down..." a voice behind the chair told the guitarist to sit in a small nearby stool, which she decided to ignore and remain standing.

"We here at G Squared have been watching you and taking notes of your impressive skills and that is why our label would like to offer you a contract..." the person spins around, revealing it to be (big surprise) Gaster. "If you agree to our terms we will take you to the top! No stopping! No where but up up and-"

But Rammy wasn't buying it "You're no big label, you and your secretary over there..." she points to Gruber (who was wearing a fake blonde wig and a dress) "are just a couple of con artists trying to scam me so you can ride on my coat tails and make yourselves famous, which clearly won't work..." she scowls again.

"...Damn, she's pretty good isn't she Gaster" Gruber spoke, still using the feminine voice.

"I'm outta here..." Rammy walks away but Gaster gets up and pulls on her arm.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! OK OK, so we're not a label...BUT we CAN make you famous!" the rabbit smirked. "All we need is you to follow along with us...and we will see to it that everyone will forget that second rate redhead and her band and forever remember the radical Rammy!"

"Oh please...I highly doubt you two could even tie your own shoes!" she backs away. Gaster however begins to block the doorway and tries more persuasion.

"But but...but you don't understand! We're just like you...outcasts of this world, treated like trash...thrown away like yesterday's garbage...we misfits need to stick together!"

Rammy reaches for the knob but pauses as Gaster speaks "Well...I do hate to admit it but you do bring up a valid point...but still what can I honestly benefit from two losers like yourselves...all you seem to be good for is flocking to me like two sheep..."

This only causes the smirk on Gaster to increase "Well, wouldn't you like it if we could make the entire town flock to you like us?"

Rammy raises a eyebrow "Wait, you have something that can make people worship me like the goddes of rock I am?"

"Er, well...no...but, give us time and Gruber and I just know that you will become the greatest sensation since the toaster! So what do you say...deal?" he extends his hand to her. At first, Rammy looked as though she would decline, but after a moment of thinking she speaks again.

"Personally I think you sound like some sort of phony...but I'll tell you what..." she grabs Gaster's hand and squeezes it so tightly, it practicaly breaks his fingers "If you do what I say and can find ways to spread the word to this pathetic cesspool of a town of the greatness of Rammy, then you have a deal...but cross me and well..." she grabs one of Gaster's ears and whispers into it; whatever she said, the rabbit was spooked beyond all belief. "Got it?"

"Yyyyyy-yes sir-uh, Madam!" Gaster replies standing straight.

"Good, I'll see you morons later then!" Rammy leaves immediately afterward. "What I'd tell ya, some woman, eh Gruber?" the rabbit spoke as soon as he was sure she was gone.

"She seemed like some punk to me" Gruber replied, _still_ using the female voice.

"Shut up you know nothing about the passion we share...and will you get out of that outfit and stop using that voice already!"

Back at Sunny's house, General Potter had gotten worried about his daughter's sudden outburst and retreat home as he hears her in her room and slowly peeks inside. "Sunny, please, let's try to be reasonable here...I just don't think..."

"No, no you didn't think did you..." she replies in a deadpan tone as it's revealed she's packing up a large suitcase."So don't bother me...you made it perfectly clear how you feel about this...and you gave me a choice between you and PaRappa...so I'm choosing PaRappa...and leaving" she finishes.

"What!? No...I won't let you go!" he pronounces trying to be serious. "I will do everything I can to stop you, don't think I won't send my troops after you.

"Go ahead, threaten me all you want, I don't care if you send every last man you have!" she yells, which was unnatural for her. I'm leaving and that's final, my body, my choice...so if you can't respect my decision, then I guess this is farewell...

"Look, I'm telling you there's no way I will let you see him..."

"I made my choice...PaRappa and I are going to raise our baby together...if you don't wanna support our decision, then fine, but if you do...well, I'll be staying somewhere; if he doesn't take me in, the girls said they would be more than happy to do so..." she picks up the bags and heads for the door.

"Don't walk out that door..." it looked as if it was a losing battle for the General.

"I said I made my decision...but I guess I'm just too stupid to make my own choices now aren't I!?" she temporarily turns around and yells with tears in her eyes as she runs out the door slamming it.

"Sunny, get back here...come back..." he tries to go after her but she realized there would be no way she'd listen...and falls to his knees instead. "...please don't leave..."

TBC


	4. Love Together

**So yea the last chapter? A bit dramatic wasn't it, but don't worry hopefully it will be the only big drama chapter, I kind of want to focus more on comedy here after all, but anyway here we go with chapter 4 of...not sure how many in total I'll end up with, obviously it's not gonna go to like 20 chapters or anything like that so we'll see as we go along. Just be warned the end of this chapter gets a little...risque, well only in description anyway.**

**Also with my new college classes starting up, updates may take some time sad to say but I won't neglect this story like I have 'others'...(PvsV...)**

That night, PaRappa's dad heard a knock at the door and found a upset Sunny with her suitcases on the other side of the doorway. After explaining what happened and, not having the heart to turn her away, let's her stay for the night, then they could discuss the situation later on in the morning.

That very morning, the first person up was Pinto, who was still not fully aware of what was going on... "Brush my teeth, brush my teeth, brush my teeth" she happily sings to herself as she skips to the bathroom, but hears something from within. She opens the door ever so slightly and sees Sunny puking inside.

"EEP!" she closes the door quickly and pretends to forget what she saw.

"Pinto? It's alright, I'm fine..." Sunny responded and opens the door for her, trying to smile.

"Sunny-Chan, did you stay the night here?" she asked in a naive childlike tone.

"Yea, you could say that..."

"Does Sunny-Chan know how to make breakfast? Dad always burns the toast..." she asked again.

"Burnt...toast..." this causes Sunny to clutch her stomach again and prepare to throw up again, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Pinto, come with me and leave Sunny alone, she needs a bit of time to herself." PaRappa comes out of his room and grabs Pinto to take her downstairs.

When living in a small but a very active town, news tends to travel fast...

"OMG Lammy, it's so chaotic!" Katy exclaims over her cellphone. "Sunny's mad at her dad, her dad is mad at everyone, PaRappa's dad doesn't seem to want to take sides...Sunny's considering moving out and moving in with PaRappa and his family..."

"It's too much pressure I can barely keep up!" a exasperated Lammy replies on the other line.

"I know, I just hope Sunny doesn't have to be forced into making decisions she doesn't want to make. We need to support her no matter what happens though, and let's just count our lucky stars that this story hasn't been blown out of proportions yet..."

"Actually I wouldn't say that..." someone on the other line perks up, quickly identified as Paula "Have either of you two seen the latest edition of the "Chinquirer?"

"Joe Chin's tabloid mag? Yea I did..." Lammy sheepishly replies and holds out a copy to read. "PaRappa The Rapper: From Bling-Bling to Baby Bottles? The self-professed Hip Hop Hero reportedly expecting a child with longtime girlfriend and fellow rising singer Sunny Funny..."

"WHAT!?" Katy exclaims in surprise and shock "How did the press find out!? And the Paparazzi!?"

"Well to be fair we weren't doing a very good job at keeping it a secret..." Lammy deadpans "Maybe they ended up taking a peek at the chirps you sent..."

As seen on the social media website known as "Chirper":

KittyKT: Big congrats to PTR and Lovely_Sunny-Chan expecting their first child! #LoveTogether

Lovely_Sunny-Chan: KittyKT OMG Thanx! XOXOXO! #LoveTogether

Re-Chriped by: Um_Jammer_Lammy, Ma-San-247 FoxxyPaula

"Actually, it's not THAT bad..." Lammy began reading the actual article,"It says 'Of all the songs that PaRappa the Rapper and forgot, did he forget a certain line in the old K-I-S-S-I-N-G song?"

#...Really, that's what they're most concerned about?# Ma-San, who was also listening in on the conversation, shook her head in bewilderment.

"That's pretty much the worst of it...and as of now no one seems to be whispering behind our backs or trying to slander Sunny and/or PaRappa, so that's a plus." Paula nodded.

"Well, nevermind it then" Katy simply shrugged. "Any which way, I told Sunny she should just ignore what everyone else thinks and only do what she and PaRappa felt was natural...you know how these people tend to over-exaggerate these type of stories..."

Downtown, another certain someone was reading the latest edition of "Chinquirer" for themselves, but not for the article previously mentioned.

"What is this...they reduce the story of my big concert to 'relevant events'?" the annoyed Rammy read. "So two punks who couldn't keep it in their pants get the front page and the advertisement of my upcoming concert tonight is REDUCED TO BEING A SMALL PUFF PIECE!?" she crumples the paper up and throws it in fury.

"Rammy sweetie, relax, don't worry about it" Gaster walks next to her; the two of them were off to the location that Gaster and Gruber had booked for Rammy to perform at. "Just focus on your performance in a few moments, it's gonna be big, big BIG!"

"Oh yea, real swell..." she looks up at a building, the same place that she was to be performing at and to say the least, it wasn't exactly a place that someone like Rammy would want to sing at; it was a fancy looking bookstore, albeit a small one at that. "Of all the places you had to advertise me for, you had to pick THIS PLACE!? How did someone like you even manage to book this?"

"Let's just say that I know some people...namely myself and Gruber, who caused the original person that was scheduled to...disappear...and by that I mean we had his car towed, and then by pure luck the two understudies had prior engagements. It's your lucky day sweetie!"

"Don't call me that perv..." Rammy glared at him and then walked inside. There was a small cafe area from within the bookstore and in that area one could spot a small stage area, the place that Rammy would play. 'Playing for a bunch of bookworms...seems beneath me but a paycheck's a paycheck' she thought to herself as she waited for her mini-concert.

"Alright, you're on next miss...uhm, sorry I didn't catch your name..." one of the bookstore employees, a woman who's head was literally a book, tells Rammy.

"Then why should I care who you are..." she replied to the book woman and slowly walks up to the small stage, where her attitude changes to a more serious tone; if she had to play, she might as well make the best of it.

"Hello my people! Are you ready...to...be ruled!?" Rammy strums a bit on her guitar and the few people at the tables clapped, others seem distracted by their phones and laptops and blackberries. Shrugging it off, Rammy begins to play and sing a song.

_Wait and Bleed-Slipknot_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me..._

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves..._

_I wander over where you can't see... _

_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... (repeated twice)_

_Goodbye! _

_I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time _

_Everything is 2D _(as opposed to 3D) _blasphemy _

_My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up _

_This is not the way I pictured me..._

_I've felt the hate rise up in me..._

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves..._

_I wander over where you can't see... _

_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed..._

Though as the little concert went on, nobody seemed to be paying full attention to Rammy, much to her chagrin 'the spotlight should be on ME!' she thinks to herself again and continues on.

After the concert, there was a bit of applause and there were even two or three people who asked for autographs, but it wasn't satisfying enough for Rammy. "Well, that was somewhat pointless..." she glared across the table where Gaster and Gruber sat.

"Hey now, I told ya, you have to start somewhere..." Gaster tried to re-assure her.

"Well...that's just it, this isn't how I wanted to start...I wanted to break out on my own in a big way..." Rammy trails off for a moment, much to the guys confusion.

"Break out? What do you mean by that?" Gruber asked her, but she glared again when he did

"That is a part of my past that you do NOT need to know, got that!?" she tells him bluntly and they simply comply. In her head, Rammy is thinking to herself, 'there is no way I am going to let them know...'

Back at PaRappa's house, Pinto wanted to know what was going on between her older brother and Sunny; they seemed to be talking a lot with Papa Rapper and later on when PaRappa left for Club Fun to perform, Pinto was left alone with Sunny as their dad went with PaRappa.

"Sunny-Chan, do you still have a tummyache?" the little pup girl asked.

"I'm fine now Pinto but thank you for asking...and it wasn't really a tummyache per say..." she scratches the back of her head.

"Well..." realizing there was no point to keeping a secret from the little girl, she decided it was best to tell her now "I suppose you have a right to know, but if your dad asks, your brother told you..." she playfully smirks, then thinks for a moment about how to explain."So, did your dad ever tell you about where babies come from?"

Sitting on her lap, she replies, "I think so yea, but I didn't quite understand the whole part about where bees fit in...I mean the stork is a bird so that sort of makes sense but-"

Blushes she pauses her, "Right right, well, putting it bluntly they come from inside the belly of a girl, do you seem to understand that much?" the young girl nodded.

"Well, that's essentially what's going on with me...that clear things up?"

"I think I do but don't you have to be a mommy and a daddy to have a baby?"

"Actually, when you have your first, you immediately become one."

This causes Pinto to get a big smile on her face "So wait...are you saying...that you're going to be a mommy Sunny?"

Returning the smile she looks up and nods "Pretty much yea. You see, your brother and I discussed this: we thought about letting someone else raise it but...I didn't like the idea, so after your brother and I talked with your dad, we explained that while we know it might be a challenge, but we want to raise the baby ourselves...and he told us that if we were truly serious and understood the responsibilities, which we are and are willing to take, then he accepted our decision."

"Oh...uhm, Sunny? Would it be OK if I helped out too?" the pup looked up at her in delight.

"Of course you can!" there was a knock at the door "Why don't you go answer that for me, I'm getting ready to make dinner for everyone when they return."

Pinto gets up and answers the door, to which Sunny briefly glanced over her shoulder to see who it was...only to turn back around upon seeing her dad on the other side.

"Uhm, hi Pinto...could I perhaps come inside..."the General spoke up slowly stepping inside. "if it's OK I think I may want a moment alone with Sunny...please?" Pinto nodded and left the room. "Hi sweetie..."

She briefly turned around "Sir..." she spoke without emotion before turning back, obviously still a bit miffed about what happened between them.

Sighing, he began to speak again "Alright pumpkin, I can tell you don't wanna talk to me but can you at least hear me out? Because I have to tell you something, starting with...I'm sorry..."

This causes Sunny to stop what she was doing and turn around once more "I'm listening..."

"When I head what happened between the two of you, I lost it...I mean, you of all people. When I think of someone ending up in this type of situation, I imagine those who make even worse decisions both before AND after..."

"But you know I am a very sensible person, and I would never do any sort of drugs, or drink, or have...well, OK two out of the three, but again you've known me for all my life, have I ever done anything wrong?"

"No and honestly that's what shocked me the most about how this happened...which is why I first thought PaRappa..."

She shook her head. "It wasn't his fault, not entirely anyway, we both lost it...maybe it was just the situation and..." she looked down, feeling embarrassed to be talking about it, and of all the people to be discussing it with.

But, I didn't come here to argue...I came here to ask you to come home...no, I'm not going to make you stop seeing PaRappa...I just want to ask you if what you said was serious..."

Sunny notices his voice and can tell it was not easy for her dad to speak after everything that's happened. "I didn't mean to hurt you...or disobey you. Everything just happened so fast and it felt as though you were controlling me."

"Well, I'm sorry for that too...but were you being serious about raising this child with PaRappa?"

Sighing, she begins to speak again. "It's just...you taught me to take responsibility for my actions, both the good and the bad, and that's what I am doing. I want to raise this baby and PaRappa wants to do it with me...that is what we decided on...but as soon as I suggested it, you immediately shot it down...like I shouldn't even be considering my own choice and only do what you wanted...what someone else wanted, but it's our baby, and our choice...I know it won't be easy but it's something I want to do, something that this child needs...a loving family." she looks up. "It just feels like the right thing to do...if you don't accept it, then I'm sorry but if you do...then thank you..."

After hearing what Sunny had to say, her dad nods and finally speaks once more. "I guess there's no sense in trying to change your mind...guess you always were a bit stubborn deep down inside...you remind me of your mother like that..."

"So...what do you think...?" she softly spoke up.

"Well, it may take some getting used to but if this is your choice...I will accept it nonetheless"

Gasping and her eyes starting to water, Sunny suddenly gives her dad a enormous hug "That's...all I needed to know..." she smiles weakly.

This was when PaRappa had returned from Club Fun. "Oh hi PaRappa..." was what PaRappa was first greeted with from the General as soon as he gets inside, much to his surprise.

"Uhm is this a bad time..." PaRappa noticed Potter being in his house and wondered what he was going to do "Oh no, you came back to kill me didn't you!?"

"No, please PaRappa, I won't hurt you...I just came here to make amends." was the response.

"Well, why don't you start by joining us for dinner." Sunny smiles...

"Wait are you sure you wanna eat?" PaRappa asked with caution fearing Sunny might throw up again.

"Oh relax I got it out of my system for the time being...if anything I'm starving now"

Meanwhile, Rammy was pacing around her building once more, before she sighs and goes to the large dresser she had and reaches into the bottom drawer. She pulls what looks like a rolled up poster out of said drawer and unrolls it.

"Hmmph...I can't believe I'm actually looking at this old thing again..." she unrolled it to reveal it was a poster of someone she was quite familiar with; The singing idol Teriyaki Yoko, the person she had previously played guitar for, before 'creative differences' came up and caused her to leave...those creative differences that popped up after that very night

That very night that changed everything...

"What do you mean I'm fired!?" Rammy angrily stomps her feet at a emergency meeting with her now 'ex-employer', Teriyaki Yoko, who had just finished up another successful concert...another one without Rammy.

"Let's see...it means you are no longer working for me, which means I don't have to deal with you constantly being late all the time, nor hear any of your flimsy excuses." the singer replied in the backstage area.

"Hey! I had a perfectly good reason why I wasn't at the last concert!"

"Lemme guess, you were watching a marathon of Metalocalypse again weren't you?"

Rammy tries to speak again, but realizes that Ms. Yoko guess right on the dot. "What's your point?"

"The point is" Ms. Yoko continued, "had it not been for that Lammy, my show would have been disastrous! Again! And frankly I'm getting tired of it...so now you have to get lost...you don't have to go home but you can't stay the hell here in hell..."

"You honestly think you can make it without me? HA! That's a laugh!" Rammy rolls her eyes doubting that her employer was actually being serious.

"I think we'll find a way to carry on without you...but you on the other hand, with that attitude, will never be a big success..." Sighing she continues "Which is a shame to be honest, I think you had tons of potential to make it on your own, but with the way things are and the way you act, you'd be lucky to even sing one song let alone release a album...So I'll work you a deal as I always had a soft spot for you...if you are willing to admit that you have your flaws...and your short-comings, and are willing to work on them, then maybe I might consider letting you come back...but if not, then..." she pointed towards the exit.

Her words only riled up Rammy more "How DARE you! I AM a big star! I have NO short-comings, and I CAN make it on my own! I'll prove you and all of your naysayers wrong! Starting with that show-stealer Lammy! Tell me where she is! I'll find her and beat her so badly she'll never play a single note again!

"Oh fine, if you won't listen to common sense then I guess I'll just tell you and let you find out yourself. If I do then will you leave?" Ms. Yoko shakes her head.

"Yea yea, I honestly can't wait to leave now..."

Teriyaki Yoko closes her eyes and upon opening them again, they emit a strange glow, evidently like a sixth sense allowing her to take a look at wherever Lammy currently was. "Hmm...my sources are telling me that Lammy hails from a place known as PaRappatown...if you truly want to find her, and challenge her, then I suggest looking there...oh but there is one thing you should know..."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Rammy raises a eyebrow

"My money is on her..." she grins.

Rammy grows red in the face at this statement. "Just...give me the fax machine! I'll travel through that!"

"No, you don't work for me so no transportation for you...you're on your own so you'll have to travel there yourself...oh but I will give you a little consolation gift..."

Heading over to a nearby bookshelf, she pulls out a large book. "Here, you never read this but perhaps if you did, then maybe you might find somethings that will spark your interest.

Not even bothering to look at it for more than 10 seconds, Rammy shrugs and stuffs it in her guitar bag. "Alright whatever, and will you let me keep the lighter?" she pulls out a lighter, identical to the "reverb" lighter Lammy received from Teriyaki Yoko, only black in color.

"Yea sure, now then, I think you've spent enough time here...now run along now...don't let the door hit you on the way out..." she shooed her away as Rammy merely did everything in her power not to flip her now ex-employer off. As soon as Rammy had walked out the door, Ms. Yoko merely said to herself "Will she ever learn?"

"Why? Why can't I escape your shadow..." Rammy merely cursed the poster containing her former bandmate. "Who do you think you are..." she paused again, staring into the poster's 'soul'

"STOP MOCKING ME!" throwing the poster she looked back into the drawer and noticed something else...it was a book, the same one she had received from Teriyaki Yoko.

"Oh what the hell, I guess I have nothing else to lose..." she flips through the book and begins reading. "Vital Idol, written by...oh I should have guess she wrote this..." Rammy muttered and flips through a few pages...but pauses when she someone's cellphone go off followed by a very familiar voice outside

"I told you she was gonna call..." the voice said...and it was way too familiar to ignore. It was her...

"Lammy relax, I'll handle this..." Matt picked up his cellphone, shaped like a heart, and answered it "Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Paige...we're on our way home now, we just had to make a quick stop at Ma-San's pharmacy to...pick up some calamine lotion, yea that's it...I'm babysitting a kid tomorrow with the chicken pox...

"Your boyfriend lying like that? No way Lammy..." Rammy peeks out the 'window' or rather the open hole in the building, and listens in.

"Did you honestly have to lie to my mom like that?" Lammy pouts.

"Now now, we'll make a stop at the pharmacy on the way back, that way it's not a lie, just a small little semi-truth. Besides that, I just wanna hold your hand for a few more moments is all..." Matt smiles.

"Oh, well, I guess it's fine..." Lammy blushes at this and lets him hold it "But do we really have to be down this way...these buildings give me the creeps..." she looked specifically at Rammy's, not knowing her rival was inside. "I mean isn't this one supposed to be condemned? It's kind of a eyesore..."

"No problem, we'll take the shortcut...just follow me..."

As they walk away, Rammy curses at Lammy as she departs "Eyesore? No that drink of water your with is a eyesore..." she pauses "And yet..."

"So wow, you and your dad finally made up huh?" Katy spoke over the cellphone.

"Yes, I'm so glad all of that drama is finally behind us...he's behind our decision and is gonna support it!" Sunny smiled on the other end.

"That's fantastic...so, now that all of that's behind us...and we can safely say you're truly expecting...I always wondered which one of us would be the first but I have to say, it makes me wonder how you actually were able to get together and..."

"You want details on how it happened don't you?" her friend could tell where this was going.

"Oh and please make it juicy!" Katy exclaimed in excitement.

"Well, alright I suppose we can talk about it but no bragging to anyone, OK?"

"It doesn't matter, we're all on the same line anyway" a voice rang in, this one being from Paula, who was at Katy's house listening in.

"So is it wrong to pop in now Katy?" Lammy, having just returned home after her night out, also spoke out on another line with Ma-San nearby.

Meanwhile on another cellphone conversation...

"Well, I'm not exactly one to kiss and tell about it..." PaRappa spoke to his two friends on the other line.

"Come on, spill it, you know you want to..." Matt grins while PJ sat by eating a doughnut listening in as well.

"Alright, let's see...after we had gotten into the hotel room...well, you probably know how bad the rain was...but I wasn't disturbed by it, honestly..."

"The poor thing was frightened of the lightning...must have thought it was going to attack him, but I told him he had nothing to fear with me around."

"...So when she got scared she cuddled up close to me...of course I didn't want to actually take advantage of her...she is a lady after all

"Being the gentleman he was he didn't want to force himself...though I could tell it was hard to resist for him...* giggles *

"As it got darker and things more quiet in the eve of the night..."

"...Getting closer we began to make out...I was feeling a bit naughty so I ran my fingers through his hair..."

"...and well, you guys do recall when she said I was already a grown-up as long as I kept trying...I showed her how grown up I could be that night...I was a force to be reckoned with!"

"...he was so gentle, such a sweetheart, he probably knew it was my first time after all...and for him for that matter."

"She couldn't keep her hands off of me...I probably could have went all night, though only if she could"

"...he may have tired himself out the first time but I told him 'Uh Uh boy, if we're truly going to do this, no way am I letting you stop on me now!' "

"I only stopped when she wanted me to...again, I am the gentleman after all..."

"He was so dreamy...even if none of this was planned..."

"I guess you never can truly predict when these things happen...It was magical..."

"...magical...and wonderful..."

"...wonderful...in fact..."

"it was so nice, I'd actually go so far as to call it..."

"The best night of my life..." they both finished up their respective phone calls smiling.

TBC


	5. Music makes you lose control!

**Apologies for the slow update. Life caught up to me and all but I digress...I should warn all of you now, this chapter is going to focus more on Rammy's plot, just so we can find out her entire plan but after this I think we'll keep it more centered on PaRappa and the gang (hopefully). Just be advised of this now.**

A few months had passed and after Sunny and her dad made up, thankfully things began to go smoothly for everyone involved. On one particular day at the mall, all of the girls were out shopping and taking a look at various outfits.

"How does this look?" Paula holds up a black t-shirt with a skull on it...it was nearly identical to the one Rammy wears, and covered it over her front "Does it make me look too goth?"

Lammy looks at the shirt and swears she's seen it somewhere before, but simply shrugs it off and replies, "Nah, as long as your bottom isn't as dark as the top it should be alright...I'd go for maybe a nice skirt, something that doesn't clash too much."

Inside one of the dressing rooms, Ma-San was checking herself out in the mirror momentarily while Katy began handing various outfits to Sunny in the room next to theirs before she is invited into the dressing room to give her opinion.

She poses in the mirror in an adorable dress similar to the one she normally wears except with black and green stripes as opposed to purple and orange. Obviously she's grown a bit over the past few months, her stomach sticking out quite a bit."Be brutally honest, does the outfit make my booty look big?" she asked.

#No, it's because your booty IS big# Ma-San snickers but Sunny doesn't hear her, and Katy tells her to shush.

"Yea I know, I know, I can kiss size 6 goodbye for a while..."

#Who said it was because of you being pregnant?# which gets Ma-San a kick to the rear from Katy.

"Ignore her, you look fab! And practically glowing brighter than the sun!" Katy smirks boosting her friend's image.

"Awww, you are just too sweet Katy..." Sunny hugs her "I just hope I can stay mobile for a little while longer..." she looks down blushing.

"We can find out now because we have lots more shopping to do!" The girls all went to various stores shopping for hours on end like they always had, buying makeup and clothing, as well as various baby stuff that might be needed down the line for the baby. They would get furniture later down the line or use the hand-me-downs they had found.

Meanwhile, during the same months, Rammy had been writing a few covers to several songs she'd read up on and was preparing to release her first album on her own. The following day, she was discussing various things with Gaster and Gruber.

"Do you think 10 songs is enough?" Gruber read the playlist the three of them had agreed on.

"For the first album sure, we could always agree to release a extra song or two for the digital release on uTunes" the guitarist nods along and started to set up a little photo-shoot for herself. "Now then, how does the album cover look?"

Gaster looked at the picture that Rammy had chosen for the cover; It was Rammy posing in a black tanktop and torn blue jeans,"I suppose it'll work if you insist on this for the cover, and skin does sell." he smirks at the cover until it was snatched away.

"You sure? Because I thought it could be better..." she looks at it from various angles "Nah, it'll do just fine for the debut...so for now let's focus on tonight's promotional concert before we record the songs for the album tomorrow to make sure people will actually buy it. And you actually booked it a decent location this time right? No sandwich shops this time? Or hardware stores? Or dare I say, that convention with all of those pony worshiping freaks..."

"What was wrong with performing at the Racetrack?" Gruber asked but Gaster merely ignored him and replied. "Yes, we had to pull a few strings...but we finally got you a gig at Club Fun!"

Rammy rolled her eyes."Tch, lame-a$$ name but whatever...a gig is still a gig, which means money...and promotion for the album! Now go get my transportation ready so I can practice!" and shoos the duo away.

Once alone, the guitarist looks over and notices the same book given to her by Teriyaki Yoko. She had been reading up on it but most of it seemed like a lot of jibberish to her. Rammy did notice one particular chapter however and flipped right over to it.

"Backmasking..." she smirks as she begins to re-read this chapter. "Hmmm, we covered most of this already...let's move on to...yea here we go... 'How to do it live...'

"I have n-n-no idea why you insist on t-t-taking me to Club Fun tonight Katy..." Lammy nervously wrung her hands together as Milkcan sat down in PaRappa's living room getting ready to head out to the club for the evening. "You know s-s-she doesn't actually like me...in fact last I checked she l-lo-loathed me..."

"Well that's why we're all going silly!" Katy told her "She's tried to egg us and be a one person heckler at all of _our_ concerts! Now the shoe is on the other foot! We'll be just like Statler and Waldorf...except there's three of us...and we're gorgeous girls and not grody old man puppets..."

"B-b-but I'm not really t-that mean of a person..." Lammy looked down, not wanting to make fun of anyone, even Rammy, partially because she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, and partially because she was afraid of what Rammy may end up doing to her if she did. "If you and Ma-San truly want to then OK but please try to leave me out of it...if you could."

Katy apparently wasn't listening however as Ma-San had tapped her on the head with her one of her drumsticks to get her attention. #Katy, you dragged us out before we could eat dinner, get PaRappa to make us something!#

"I told you we'll get food at the club Ma-San..." Katy replied then kneels down closer to Ma-San. "besides..." she whispers "You and I both know PaRappa's not exactly the greatest cook..."

PaRappa, who was not too far from the group, ended up overhearing this however "Hey now I resemble that statement!" and turned into the fridge to fetch something "Just sit right there and I'll have you girls take a taste of my homemade Cheeseburger Macaronni Hamburger He-Help! Help! Someone stoled it! I've been robbed!"he found that the food he had made was gone, only to quickly turn and notice it was being consumed by a certain pregnant flower.

"My my, you missed out on this delicious meal someone made earlier..." Sunny spoke consuming the last bite of it, much to PaRappa's chagrin.

"Did...didn't you save any for me?" he asked in a hopeful but solemn tone, mouth open agape in disbelief.

"Oh...sorry did you want some?" she blushed, "Sorry, I eated it all..."

"Well...we still have that Rice-A Ponni right?" he muttered.

"Uhm, no, ate that this morning..."

"Do you happen to have any Hot Wallets?" Katy asked.

"Ate them..."

"Any mini pizza bagels?" Lammy asked.

"Ate them..."

#Chicken fries?# Ma-San chirped

"Ate them..."

"The little mini tofu bites?" PaRappa asked again

"That vegan crap? Yuck, got rid of them!"

"Well then I guess we WILL have to get food at the club then..." of course saying this causes Sunny to perk up once more. "Oh I have a idea! We can all split a pizza! With pepperoni, and pineapple, and anchovies, and candy corn..."

Katy just stood at Sunny in disbelief and smirks shaking her head. "Not even PJ is this bad..."

PaRappa and his entourage of girls drove up to the building and stepped out. PJ and Matt were already at the club, the former of which was performing as the DJ as usual, while Paula was pre-occupied with plans already. Meanwhile a large black car drove up to the club and out stepped Rammy.

"Good luck!" Gaster gave her a thumbs up from the driver's seat but she rolled her eyes and told him luck was not necessary.

After walking back to the performer's entrance, she was told when she would go on which would be right after PJ performs his act. 'Perfect I actually get to headline for once!' she thought to herself smiling thinking the night would be truly marvelous...until she noticed Lammy enter the joint. 'Damn damn damn!' she curses in her mind.

"Hey guys, I saved you a table!" Matt spots them coming into the building and motions them to a nearby table, big enough for all of them and holding out a chair for Lammy while Ma-San and Katy sat down next to her.

"You need a hand sitting down?" Katy asked Sunny, offering her hand to her friend, who politely declined.

"No no I'm not THAT big yet" she rolled her eyes and slowly eases herself into the chair that PaRappa had pulled out for her. "I thank you for the offered help but I do want to try and stay independent as long as possible...it's towards the end that I'm worried about. I may have to be rolled around by the ninth month! Better get to playing Katamari PaRappa, you'll need the practice!" she stuck her tongue out.

The time had come for Rammy to come out and perform on stage...she decided to shrug off the fact that Lammy was in the audience; in fact if what she had planned actually worked like she theorized, then this may just end up being a nice taste of irony. She had two songs planned; one to warm up the crowd, then the second to truly sink them in. "Let's do this!" she smirked as she was announced.

"Greetings my creatures of the night..." she greets everyone as she steps out to the stage.

#Creatures of the night? Seriously?# Ma-San just wanted to laugh her rear off at that.

"This first song...well, let's just say, is dedicated to a certain someone...I guess you could say they inspired me, but at the same time frustrate me to no end..." Rammy begins to strum a few notes on her guitar before she begins to sing her song.

Out of Control (originally performed by Hoobastank)

_I've done everything as you say_

_I've followed your rules without question_

_I thought it would help me see things clearly_

_But instead of helping me to see_

_I look around and it's like I'm blinded_

_I'm spinning out of control!_

_Out of control! (x2)_

_Where should I go?_

_What should I do?_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_Cause I don't know_

_If I can trust you_

_I don't understand what you want from me!_

Unbeknownst to the audience, the reason Rammy had chosen this song was because of her past and recent situation dealing with her ex-mentor, Teriyaki Yoko. They had sung the song together a few times before, though never on stage, and never had the words had more meaning than they did now.

"I never was a huge fan of this song..." PaRappa frowned, feeling the music was a bit too loud for his taste.

"Well...she does have quite the...pipes..." Katy remarked.

"I suppose so..." Lammy muttered. "But why is she screaming those lines?"

Ma-San said something explicative about Rammy but the others apparently didn't hear her too busy listening to the song, or tried to anyway.

"I honestly don't think I feel like sticking around for the encore..." Sunny frowned "Think maybe we can split early?"

After giving Rammy a polite applause, the gang stood up and left as fast as they could. However, Rammy was too entranced to actually notice that they had left and was instead focusing on her other song planned for the evening... "And now for my encore and I feel that a lot of you will enjoy this song even more!" she begins to strum.

"Dead I am the one, exterminating son. Slipping through the trees..." as she played the guitar, Rammy began to play in a entrancing manner and spoke with a strange tone in her voice; unknown to the audience listening to her singing voice but if one listened carefully one could hear her speaking something extra.

"You love me...you adore my singing...you want to buy my upcoming CD...you want to listen to my music more and more..." the hidden messages began to repeat in the strumming of the guitar of dark guitarist. And as she sung, the crowd, the people that remained that is, listened to every word despite not being aware of it.

Once she had completed the song, the audience took a moment to let it sink in and then gave her a enormous applause, with a few even beginning to chant her name and asking for a encore. She got a huge smile on her face at this; her new little 'secret weapon' had worked.

"WOW! What a performance!"

"Rammy is amazing!"

"We want more!"

"Think she'll do my kid's birthday?"

"No! She should sing for mine!"

Rammy let the audience have their moment and then after the concert, walked outside and took a deep breath of the night air. It went as well as she had anticipated but now...now it was time for her to face her fears...she felt the time had come to confront what was nagging at her and handle it; to get some closure if you will. "Well, I guess here goes nothing..." she pulled out a key which was deep red and had a skull on the end of it and inserted it into a nearby keyhole. Opening the door revealed a pitch dark portal on the other side, through which Rammy stepped through and closed the door behind her.

At the large mansion of Teriyaki Yoko down in her strange world, supposedly hell but possibly purgatory, as the singer enters her large home. She had just returned from a recent autograph session and was settling down for some R and R for the evening, when she walked into the large mansion and was met with something, or rather someone, unexpected, sitting down in the dining room area: Rammy.

"Well well...didn't expect seeing me here now did you?" she smiled as she turns to face her former mentor.

However, Ms. Yoko didn't even seem to flinch "Actually I kind of was, just don't ask me how I just had a strange nagging hunch that you were coming...but to humor you I will ask: what does bring you here prey tell?"

"Oh I guess you haven't heard?" Rammy gets a silly grin on her face "I'm releasing my new album soon! I just thought I'd let you know and wanted to see if you wanted a free copy when it's out..."

"So you actually have a album coming out do you?" she replies in a odd to describe tone "Well well I must say you seem to be lasting longer than I thought you did"

"You honestly thought I couldn't last on my own did you Teri?" Rammy speaks up again "Well I did and guess what, you magnificent mistress I read your book!" she held out the book for emphasis. "Not that I needed it...but I will admit there was one chapter that helped me out..."

"Hmm, and just what chapter would that be?" she raises a eyebrow in interest.

"Like it's any of your business...but if you must know..." she flipped through the pages until finding the chapter "The 'Backmasking' chapter!"

"So if I am to understand that correctly, you are going to convince people to buy your music through subliminal messaging?" she took a look at the pages Rammy was on "Well well, color me impressed then" she replied in a deadpan tone.

"I can tell you are so stunned, you can't even show it!"

"You know I forget why I wrote that chapter in that book anyway...maybe it was because subconsciously I thought it'd be the only thing you would actually read about...or maybe it was to warn you about the dangers of subliminal messaging."

"Wait...the dangers? What are you getting at here? If I recall, YOU actually used this technique yourself when we were still performing together if I recall..." she points at Teri.

Scratching the back of her head, she was hoping Rammy wouldn't bring that up, but admittedly at the same time she knew it was coming "Yes it's true, we did used to use backmasking and subliminal messaging during our early years...do you recall this?"

Thinking back for a moment she begins to recall "Actually yes I do...I recall YOU made sure you were the one getting all of the glory and fame, while the rest of us were pushed to the side..."

Her former mentor/bandmate frowned at this; mostly because it was true. "I admit this as well...at first I was trying to get everyone to love me instead of the entire band and only because everyone was already loyal to me already was why they went along with it...well everyone except for you that is...but anyway, then began that day I met her..."

She began to recall the 'bad' part of the story."I remember this one girl; when I met her she said she actually hated the type of music we sang...until she listened to our CD, the one we backmasked on. Day and Night she listened to us, and for a time it was nice to have a 'superfan'. She did everything for me, such as bring me presents, coming to our concerts, and even offering to by my personal chauffeur. It was weird but nice at the same time..."

"Let me try to sum it up better...You had people eating out of the palm of your hands...at one point quite literally I think! WE could have had everyone flocking to us like sheep!" Rammy exclaimed.

"Let me finish please...one day...she met me outside the studio, asking if she could follow me home. Being polite I let her, which is when I began to notice how similar she looked to me...she said she had dyed her hair to look like mine...and then got plastic surgery to look like me...she said she wanted to...become me..."

Rammy was starting to lose her patience..."When I found out what you were doing, we agreed to get famous by ourselves with the same technique...and then you had to go and chicken out because ONE GIRL began to get too clingy to you..." Rammy briefly interrupted Ms. Yoko again until she in turn was interrupted.

"The messages had her so obsessed with me, she was going to do ANYTHING for me! She beat up other fans who tried to get close to me, which lead to rioting all over the island! She snuck into my home, even when I was asleep or in the shower...no matter how much security I had...At one point I think she actually asked if she could marry me! It was too much...and that's when I began to think...this was just one person who listened to all of my music...I asked myself what would happen if OTHERS began acting like this..."

"If others were like that, it would be awesome!"

"No Rammy...it was one fan, who nearly drove me to insanity, and it was because of what I did. I had to have her institutionalized. It took weeks to repair the damage I had done...around that same time, I had a performance with someone who showed me that I could just be myself when I sing and that what I was doing was wrong...I realized I shouldn't try and make myself the focus point and wanted to give everyone, including you, an equal chance, and to avoid people becoming obsessed with me..." she finished her story and waited to see what Rammy would say.

However, Rammy's response was insincere and harsh. "You...are...pathetic! You think some silly little story of yours is going to scare me and try to get me to stop what I'm doing! Forget it! You just want me back in your band! Well forget it, because I'm going to the top and I'll make sure everyone will listen and obey everything I say! Little Rammy's all grown up and she'll make you yesterday's news!"

Despite her words, Teri still stood there with a deadpan look upon her face, as if she was expecting everything that she was going to be told "So yea...I guess you'll be leav-"

"And Now I'll be leaving!" she turned to the door but before she left Rammy turned back around and decided to ask one more question. "But there's one more thing I want to know...you said someone made you see what you were doing was wrong, but who was it? Let me guess, it was that yellow-bellied Lammy right?"

"Actually no, this was before she performed with me...he performed with me one night, after SOMEONE was late again, so I made him a deal; he performed with me, I'd send him back to wherever he came from like I had promised Lammy later on. Honestly, he seemed like a kind-hearted person, I'd probably would have sent him back anyway..."

Rolling her eyes, she asked "Well who was it?"

Pondering for a moment Ms. Yoko remembered. "His name was PaRappa..." and with that she bid Rammy farewell and closed the door behind her.

"Wait a second...PaRappa...that name sounds so familiar..." Rammy began thinking to herself and then it hits her. "He's one of Lammy's friends! That one from the tabloids..."

Back in PaRappa Town, PaRappa had returned home and decided to sit outside and enjoy the cool night air.

Such a nice evening..." PaRappa looked up at the night sky as the sun began to set. As he sits there, he feels someone grab his arm and immediately he can tell it's Sunny

"It's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen..." she looks out in awe, her eyes beginning to water. "it's just...so lovely and passionate..." she sniffs.

"Aww, I know it's so beautiful...and here comes the moon...it reminds me so much of you..."

However, when PaRappa says this, the response is Sunny going from tears of joy to a glare upon her face "Oh and just what is that supposed to imply? Are you saying that because of how big it is!?"

"No because it's beauty stuns me, not because of how big it is..." he sweatdrops wondering if he had picked the wrong choice of words as Sunny continues to get mad, her head going into 'angry anime character' mode, getting larger with each sentence she spoke, hands on her hips.

"Well why wouldn't it!? I mean just look at what you've done to me! I've ballooned up like a blimp! My waistline's bigger than Santa Claus'! _I'M FAT_!" she screams at PaRappa causing him to go flying backwards.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Sunny immediately returns to her normal mood when she realized what she had done. "I couldn't help it..."

"It...It's fine...uhm, maybe we should go and get some rest..." he picks himself up, remembering to watch what he said. "After all tomorrow you have a doctor's appointment, remember?"

"Ugh, don't remind me...Doctor Butterfly may be nice but her hands...and that ultrasound machine...it gets SOOOOOOOOOOOOO cold!" but despite her protests, Sunny followed PaRappa back inside to go to bed. The next morning the two were waiting outside the doctor's office for said checkup. Pinto decided to tag along, despite the duo trying to convince her not to, to no avail, so they let her stay in the waiting room with them to play. As Sunny read from one of the magazines, PaRappa tried to open up a conversation the two had previously discussed.

"So...do you think we could..."

"No..." not even bothering to look up from the mag she was reading.

"Are you sure you don't wanna-"

"You and I already agreed that we were going to keep it a surprise between us, no asking the baby's gender." she spoke again.

"You absolutely don't want-"

"Noooooooooooo..." she replies once more.

"Well...OK fine, but what DO you want it to be if you had to choose..."

Rolling her eyes, Sunny merely shrugged "I just want it to be healthy, it doesn't really matter to me if it's a boy or a girl."

"Well OK besides the gender, do you think it'll be a dog or a flower? Or some sort of hybrid?"

"What about you Pinto? Boy or girl?" PaRappa turned to his sister. Thinking for a moment she ponders this and replies "I want...ONE OF EACH!"

This causes Sunny to sweatdrop "Pinto honey, have I told you how much I love your innocent charm!" she smiles, but then mutters 'But PLEASE don't jinx me like that...'

Before Pinto had the chance to ask what she meant, a large butterfly in a doctor's coat enters into the room from the doorway "I think we're ready for you now sweetie, come on inside and we'll check you out" Doctor Butterfly spoke to Sunny, who gets up and walks inside.

"It might be better if you waited out here with Pinto K?" she told PaRappa "And yes I told Doctor Butterfly not to tell us what the gender of our baby is going to be so don't bother asking alright?" she stuck her tongue out playfully at her boyfriend, much to his annoyance.

"OK OK I won't ask...and yea I'll wait out here, you just let me know if you need me, got it?" he asked, receiving a nod in response.

TBC


	6. The Main Event (sort of)

That last chapter will be the only one to focus mostly on Rammy (hopefully), which means back to PaRappa, Sunny, and the rest of the crew. Also, sorry for the late late LATE update; life got in the way of course. College...and my PS3 and 3DS...if this chapter seems lacking as a result, apologies in advance.

As one season became another, Rammy had her album revised by her two self-proclaimed 'agents' several times. Unfortunately there were delays here and there but during that time, the rocker had taken the opportunity to make adjustments and continue to perform for her audience.

"So next week will mark the big release of my masterpiece. The crescendo of my greatness. Rammy: Insurrextion! It's spelled with a X to show how extreme I am!" she smirked.

"I still say maybe add a extra X or two to show how extreme you REALLY are!" Gruber suggested.

"Uhm no, that's TOO extreme" Gaster pointed out to him.

"I'm saving that for the sequel anyway" Rammy added. "Now then, just add the subliminal messaging to the songs so the audience will listen to everything I say to them" she walked into the next room to freshen up.

"You know, she truly is perfect..." Gaster smirks with a look of amazement on his face. "Have you listened to the music she's written?"

"Of course I have...she is amazing!" Gruber has a similar look upon his face "We need to make sure that she gets the recognition she deserves..."

"Agreed..."

"What the hell is going on?" Rammy barges back in as she noticed the sales of her CD's were overshadowed by the impending birth. "I don't get it! My CD is about to come out and people are still obsessing over PaRappa! What is the deal!?

"Maybe your subliminal messaging weren't as powerful as you anticipated?" Gruber briefly piped in.

"IMPOSSIBLE! TAKE ANOTHER LISTEN!" she demanded he go take another listen, handing Gruber a MP3 player with her music on it.

"Ignore him sweetheart, it's not his fault..."Gaster walks up to her, with a big grin on his face. "You know the real reason behind all of this...as long as PaRappa and Milkcan are around, you will sadly be considered 'Second-Rate'...but not to me!"

"Ugh get your mug out of my face!" Rammy, annoyed by Gaster's tone, demand he go away. "I'll think of something, just go listen to the music with Gruber..." and handed Gaster a similar MP3 with the music. "And when you are done, DO NOT forget to get ready for the party tonight...I want everything to be perfect for it...do you hear me? EVERYTHING!"

Meanwhile, at PaRappa's house, the titular pup was currently taking a look inside his room, having rearranged and slightly enlarged it over the past few months, with a second bed set up on the other side of the room for Sunny to sleep on and a space set to put the crib. This was where he noticed Sunny slowly walking into the room with a book of baby names in it; a book she had been reading and re-reading and re-re-reading through for the last week or so.

'Oh no...' PaRappa thought to himself dreading what was in-store for him, 'More name talk...'

"So...what do you think of these names?" she asked flipping through a few pages. "Ooh here's a good one! Delilah!"

"Ehhhhhhhhh...sounds too old-fashioned..."

"Oh? Well then what about...Roseanne?"

"Blech...

"Then maybe Flora?"

"No...and why is it just girl names? How do you know it's going to be a girl?" he leaned in closer looking through the book.

"Don't worry I have boy names picked out too..." she flipped pages again "See? There's Herbie...Bud...Geo..."

"Well...how about we not worry about names right now, please?" he gently took the book from her and threw it aside, wanting to do that ever since she found it in the first place. "Besides I wanted to show you something I found!" PaRappa began to produce something from his pockets "I found it from the stuff dad saved, was something I wore...and after a bit of washing, it's ready to wear!" he pulls it out and reveals it to Sunny.

Seeing what it was she gasped "EEEEEEEEE! Kawaii! It's adorable!" it was a cute little nezumi hat, light green in color.

"So, you like it?"

"LOVE IT! You're just full of surprises aren't you my darling little rapper? Buying all those toys, then this crib and now this little hat? What would I do without you? Besides panic!"

"Well I aim to please after all...come on, I'll go make us lunch..." PaRappa turns to leave but Sunny pauses him.

"Oh! Wait, before you go! I think he or she is kicking!" she places one hand on her belly and takes her other hand to grab her beloved's paw letting him touch and the two of them feel a small KICK

Back at the rundown building/musical headquarters of Rammy and company...

"Hey Rammy...Gruber and I have something that might cheer you up! Go on come on out here!" Gaster calls out to Rammy, who was currently painting her nails with her favorite shade of color; pitch dark. Tonight was the release party for her "Insurrextion" album and she wanted to look super gruesome for the shindig, until she was interrupted by said rabbit. Rolling her eyes, she stands up

"This better be good Gaster..." she opened the doorway and was in for a major surprise...but not necessarily in a good way. Gaster and Gruber were standing at the doorway dressed in eerily similar clothing to Rammy's; gray jeans and pitch black t-shirts complete with the skull. In fact, Rammy was pretty sure they were even FEMALE shirts like her own.

"Uhm what is this exactly...?"

Gaster leaned in with a even goofier grin on his face than usual."Well sugar, as your loyal worshippers and currently the only two members of the Rammy fan club..."

"And the founding members mind you!" Gruber pipes in

"We felt as though we need to show our full appreciation to all of your accomplishments..."

"-No matter how few there are currently..."

"Disregard what Gruber just said...we wanted to show our full appreciation on your everlasting greatness in the past, present and the upcoming future! This is the first of a new line of merchandising we have in store for you, and this is just the beginning" Gaster gave his trademark grin to Rammy, who simply rolled her eyes at him. "Just look at what else we got!" he unveiled a table full of various nicknacks and merchandise with Rammy's face and/or emblem inserted on it. "Rammy the T-Shirt, Rammy the Coloring book, Rammy the lunchbox, rammy the breakfast cereal, Rammy the flamethrower!" he fires it off to show how it worked "Kids will love this one, and last but not least...Rammy the Doll..." he grabs a miniature version of Rammy which had a pullstring to it and upon pulling it it spoke: "I am the guitar queen!"

"Adorable..." Gaster pats it's head and then turns back to Rammy "So whatcha think?"

"That you both look like squares and those items are ridiculous...now scram so I can focus on the release party tonight, it's going to be epic! Everyone who's anyone is going to be there, do you understand that...now go get ready for it!" she orders them away.

Rammy frowns and takes a seat looking back at all the stuff Gaster and Gruber had designed for her "Still...I guess that was somewhat cool of them to do...if not a tad creepy..." she rolls her eyes and thinking to herself, remembering what Teriyaki Yoko had said to her during their last meeting but again, rolled her eyes at that "Pfff, still trying to scare me...ain't gonna work Teri..."

That evening as things were starting to settle down, Matt and PJ pass by a wall of advertising and notice a poster promoting Rammy's release party.

"So PJ, you going to Rammy's release party tonight?" Matt looks at the poster and sees Rammy giving an obscene gesture in said poster. "After all I guess someone has to..."

PJ was munching on a doughnut which he had out of nowhere as usual as he speaks. "Nah, I was planning on staying home and do some Spirograph, was actually interested in seeing if PaRappa wanted to join me."

"Well, do you wanna keep your vote for the pool?" Matt held out a notepad, again seemingly out of nowhere.

Finishing his donught and pulling out a second one, PJ speaks again"Which one are we talking about? The one regarding when Sunny gives birth, the one with the baby's gender, or the one determining whether or not you'll get to second base with Lammy or not?"

"No no, the one determining how many people Rammy's actually gonna get...wait what was that last one!?"

"Well, it's mostly just me, Ma-San, and Paula for now, Ma-San thinks you won't do it but Paula's still pulling for ya..." PJ continued as the duo headed for PaRappa's house but was interrupted by the sound of a giant crash from the wall...and a giant green glowing hamster jumps out, with glowing slime coming from it's mouth and lets out a scary sounding roar before it begins charging down the street; as it does PaRappa chases after it.

"Garfunkel you better get your lazy butt back here! You know, there's plenty more giant radioactive hamsters from the zenith dimension besides you! Maybe THEY'LL be willing to be a part of Dad's experiment!" he pauses and sees Matt and PJ "Eh don't worry, he'll come crawling back later...anyway, 'sup?"

Matt tries to comment on what he just saw but shrugs it off "We were going to ask if you wanted to come to this release party tonight, but so far no one seems interested in going, so I guess we'll be opting out of it...where's Sunny?"

"Over at Katy's, the girls are all doing their nails and whatnot, something about wax, I don't know my mind went fuzzy after that...actually, I was about to go pick her up and I was thinking that we could take a brief stop at Rammy's party to see what everyone will say about her...in the meantime, can you stay and watch Pinto for me? Dad's probably gonna go out shortly to go after that GOOD FOR NOTHING GARFUNKEL!" he shouted in the distance to where the radioactive hamster ran off.

As PaRappa walked to Katy's house, he saw a familiar trio walking down the street, all wearing black t-shirts with a skull and crossbones on it...it was Rammy and her two lackeys/admirers. Knowing full well that there was no way to walk around and ignore them, PaRappa decides to be nice and speak; god what was he thinking.

"Hey uhm, congrats on the album release!" he spoke as Rammy passed him, causing her to pause for a moment, which caused G and G to bump into her and fall on their backs. Turning around, Rammy sees who it was.

"And you are...?" she lies knowing who it was

"Uhm...PaRappa? You may have seen me with Lammy a few times? Or...in the tabloids..." he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment at the latter.

"Oh right you're that guy...with that girl...with that baby or whatever...thanks I guess..." she turns back around and continues to her destination, Gaster collecting himself and after spotting PaRappa, picks Gruber up and runs after Rammy. Nervously, PaRappa decides to continue to his own destination, not wanting to cause any potential trouble.

Gaster speaks up "Rammy, where are you going...PaRappa's right there! We can..."

"Ignore him Gaster, that's what we'll do...he means nothing to me...even if he did, if we try to do something to him out in the open, that would be bad news for us courtesy of the law...and either way, there's no way he can ruin tonight..." she smiles and notices other people in town were following her to the club, due to listening to the songs she sung, the ones that had the subliminal messages to admire and adore Rammy.

"Looks like everyone's finally ready to give in to what I want and what I want is even more admirers!" Rammy denies a few people some autographs as the look of glee upon her face grows bigger and stronger, then looks down at her fingernails, which were painted a deep shade of black.

"So...how does this look..." Lammy looks at her own fingernails, which were painted a deep shade of pink

"Perfect color! Think Pink is a perfect color on you!" Paula gushes "But not as perfect as...Envious Green!" she holds out her own nails which were painted green.

#Both look ridiculous...painting nails is ridiculous period...# Ma-San mutters to herself as she reads a magazine as usual as she notices the sleeping Sunny next to her; she wanted to take a nap as she was exhausted. Slowly she opens her eyes and yawns "Did I miss anything?"

#Just these two acting like goofballs...# Ma-San frowns #Lemme guess, need a hand getting up?#

"Please?" she blushes with embarrassment knowing there was no way she'd be getting up on her own. Ma-San stands near Sunny and can immediately feel her cranium nearly crushed as the sunflower places her hand on top of Ma-San's head in order to get back to her feet...this being at least the 4th time this week this happened, and the 2nd time today.

Paula stood up and walked over with her hands out "Sunny help settle this for me..."Envious Green...or Terrifying Tangerine?"

#They're both dumb...# Ma-San answered for her not even looking up while Sunny ponders for Paula. Before she could answer, there was a knock at Katy's door

"Knock Knock...guess who?" a familiar voice speaks as Katy goes to answer

"A land shark?" the blue cat sarcastically responded before opening the door to PaRappa "Come on inside! I'd offer you refreshments but someone ate all the cookies..."

"That may have been me..." Sunny blushes with embarrassment "That would explain this indigestion I've been feeling..."

"Alright girls, what do you think? Should we swallow our pride, put on some big fake grins, and try to show some hospitality for Rammy and go to this so-called party she's throwing?" the rapping dog asked the ladies.

#Why? It'll just be a big celebration for herself...I still hurt my head wondering how the town can call her a master artist from playing those loud ear-shattering songs...# Ma-San mutters

"For once I have to agree with Ma-San...besides, did any of us even listen to her new album..." Katy thinks this over "For that matter do we even have a copy of said album?"

"Do you think we should listen to it?" PaRappa held out a demo CD that was being given out for free by two familiar looking figures as the pup and his friends wondered if they should give it a look, or rather, a hear. Little did the group know is that this promo CD had the subliminal messages on it that once listened, would make them loyal to Rammy's music as well like other people in town were.

"That CD gives me bad vibes..." Lammy shudders "I don't want to..."

"Well, I suppose it's nice that people think her music is good, makes me want to see what it's like to be honest..." Katy takes the disc from PaRappa's hands "Then we can decide if we want to go or not..."

"But haven't you heard...the rumors?" Paula whispers to them. "I hear that she's been putting...subliminal messages inside of her CDs, and those messages are affecting the minds of people who listen to her songs, telling everyone to worship her like a queen...to obey her like a goddess...to follow everything she says and worst of all...destroy other musicians like Milkcan and PaRappa!" she tells them in a stern tone.

However, Paula's story causes everyone to laugh out loud. "Oh Paula that's just silly!" Katy giggles.

#You've been reading too many tabloids again haven't you?# Ma-San smirked.

"Uhm, yea that's silly...heheh..." Lammy mutters, although admittedly she felt scared and wondered if Paula was right, but tried not to show it straightforward. "Still m-m-maybe we shouldn't go..."

"Well, Sunny and I we're going to go nonetheless, but how about we take a quick listen to what the promo has to offer" PaRappa pops the CD in the nearby CD player and presses play. As it begins to play, a special intro by Rammy plays.

_Good Evening my creatures of the night...welcome to this sneak peek of my debut album...the first of many works I will be releasing to you my adoring public...the album that will blow you away...and make you mine...forever! Behold my first song...Dragula..._

_Dead I am the one, exterminating _sun._.._

The song Rammy had put on the demo disc was what was causing everyone in town to follow and listen to her temporarily and had the group listened to it any further, they too would be put under Rammy's control...however, an interruption from Sunny would change that...

"PaRappa, I don't think we have the time to listen to this song..." Sunny speaks up, thus making everyone ignore the song for the time being

"Why's that? Nervous about Rammy too? Or do you think those rumors are true?"

"No...because either I just wet myself...or my water just broke..."

"Hmm, I guess the song's not SO bad after you get used to it..." PaRappa stops after just realizing what Sunny had said. "Wait...WHAT!?"

"WHAT!?" Katy stops the CD

Paula spat out the soda she drank "WHAT!?"

#WHAT!?# Ma-San actually dropped her book.

"W-W-WHAT!?" Lammy was REALLY nervous now. "PaRappa do something! Call the hospital! Get some boiling water! Tie me down before I faint!"

"Why? I said 'what' because I forgot what 'my water just broke' means..." PaRappa scratches the back of his head, causing the others to fall down, 'anime-style'.

"It means I'm in labor..." Sunny answered for him.

"Oh...Ohhhhhhhhh!" PaRappa realizes it now. "Wait that means..."

"THE BABY'S COMING!" Everyone else said with PaRappa and start to panic, running around the room in a frenzy.

"Quit panicking everyone!" Sunny spoke up. "Let's just give the hospital a quick phone call, then we'll drive over and celebrate this beautiful little miracle" she seemed relatively calm despite being in labor now.

However, once they arrived to the hospital, that mood changed. "THIS IS CONSIDERED A MIRACLE!?" she screamed in the hospital bed.

"Relax you are doing fine Sunshine." Katy did not seemed to be paying full attention as she flipped through a magazine across the room.

"Uhm, you are a nurse right Katy?" PaRappa asked. "Among all of the jobs you have, surely nurse must be among those..."

"No PaRappa I keep telling you that was just a dream you had...or fantasy...or delusion or something along those lines..." she replies.

"Well if that's the case then I have to ask-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Sunny finishes the sentence for him.

Katy noticed what Sunny had said and, realizing what she had meant, quickly begins begging to her "Oh please please PLEASE let me stay! I just HAVE to see what'll happen!"

"Alright now only one of you can stay while the rest will have to leave and join the others in the waiting room..." Dr. Butterfly entered the room "And how is our patient doing?"

"Oh...fine..." Sunny tries to put on her trademark smile but the labor pains were making it hard for her. "Just-Ow...peachy...! After all childbirth is...ooh, a thing of beauty correct?"

"It is...do you want something to make the pain go away?"

"Yes please...she broke my hand!" PaRappa whimpered as he held his sore paw out to the doc, which Sunny had crushed a moment ago, causing the sunflower to mutter something along the lines of breaking his other hand soon...

"Well I have something else for you PaRappa..." she held out a pair of earmuffs and puts them on him, then a similar pair on Katy and herself.

"Thanks this does help!" PaRappa smiles

"Huh? Can you say that again?" Dr. Butterfly speaks.

"What?" PaRappa responds

"What are you two saying?" Katy chimes in.

Sunny speaks once more "Oh! Get this kid out of me! Get! It! OUT OF ME!" causing the earmuffs to fly off.

"Now now, I'm sure everything will be alright...Sunny has me by her side after all..."

"You...YOU'VE DONE QUITE ENOUGH YOU NO GOOD-" Sunny shouted in an angry tone, causing PaRappa to put the earmuffs back on nervously but he can see Sunny still shouting at him, apparently saying some naughty words considering Katy's eyes growing wider with each word she spoke and slowly backing towards the exit.

Meanwhile there was a huge commotion going on at the front of Club Fun. It was Rammy's release party for her album. She of course was setting everything up...and by that, Gaster and Gruber were setting everything up

"Yes...it's almost set up...do we have the song set on the stereo Gaster?" Rammy asked the rabbit who was setting the speakers up.

"We're almost set...once these speakers are up and running, the song will play for everyone here..."

Rammy smirked again and thought to herself 'once the audience listens to my "megamix", they will be put under my spell permanently! And then they won't do anything but whatever I tell them to do...it's finally going to happen...they will be my obedient mind slaves...my lackeys for life...wanting to listen to me, idolize me, follow me, worship me, even be me! nothing can ruin this moment!' but as Rammy begins her inner monologue, a interruption that would throw everything off track for her took place.

"Hey everybody!" someone barged into the club to everyone's surprise "You won't believe this! I hear from the grapevine that Sunny Funny is about to give birth!"

As soon as the crowd heard this, they began heading for exit, pushing people out of the way trying to get out first and head for where the miracle was apparently taking place.

The trio were the only ones left in the now empty club, surveying the area and seeing that everyone was indeed gone excluding themselves. "uhm...I'm sure they'll be back..." Gaster tried to assure Rammy who begins to develop a twitch in her eye. The guys watched her carefully to see how she'd react.

Said reaction was actually not what they were expecting at all. She actually began to laugh a bit. "heh...heheh...hahahahahahaha..." she smiled a bit and soon Gaster and Gruber began to laugh a bit as well.

Then the laughter changed to a blood-curling scream. Rammy began to go balistic and began to flip tables, punch the walls, throw garbage all over the place including her merchandising table. One of the Rammy dolls landed near her feet as she steps on it, causing it to speak "I am the guitar queen!" which only causes Rammy to grab it and tear it's head apart (with her teeth)

"Gruber...follow me..." Gaster beckoned his second banana to his side watching the scene with a look of terror mixed with concern. "We better leave Rammy to stew for the time being...otherwise we may get our necks snapped...again..."

TBC


End file.
